After War
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [SasuSaku] Después de dos años de vagar por el mundo, llega el momento de que Sasuke regrese definitivamente a su aldea listo para rehacer su vida. Demonios del pasado los acecharían, en sus sueños, y en su vida, incluso aquellos que creían muertos los buscarían y las cosas no serian tan fáciles como quisieran que lo fueran. Después del manga 699.
1. Introducción

_These hands had to let it go free_

_(Estas manos tuvieron que dejarlo ir)_

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del cuarto que le habían indicado.

Ella iba llegando tranquila de una pequeña misión que consistía en llevar unas vacunas a una pequeña aldea en desarrollo cerca de Konoha cuando la noticia había llegado a sus oídos gracias a los murmullos de varias personas de la aldea, ella no había podido dar crédito a lo que oía.

_Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea._

Su primera reacción fue correr hacia la torre del Hokae tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían. Si alguien podía decirle si eso era verdad o mentira, era ahí. Y al mismo, ahí le podían decir donde estaba, si es que sí había regresado. Entró al edificio con intenciones de correr a la oficina de Kakashi, encontrándose a Shizune en el camino.

Shizune la iba a saludar, pero al ver la expresión que su rostro cargaba, y la respiración agitada supo en seguida que Sakura ya se había enterado. De hecho, pensó que se había tardado un poco en aparecer, hasta que recordó que ella venia de regreso de una misión.

"_Ve al hospital" _

Los ojos verdes se abrieron por completo, no era mentira. _Sasuke SÍ estaba de vuelta en la aldea._

Sasuke se había ido hacia dos años en busca de su redención. Había argumentado que necesitaba recorrer otros lugares, volver a verlos con nuevos ojos y en eso tiempo asolas comprender todo lo que había pasado en los largos años que se había hundido en la oscuridad. Ella lo entendía, Naruto, Kakashi, y ella ya lo habían perdonado. Hasta la aldea entera había decidido perdonarlo, pero él no se había perdonado a si mismo.

No había querido dejarlo ir solo en esa jornada, pero él insistió en que era algo que tenia que hacer solo, pero con un pequeño golpe en su frente le había dicho que la vería pronto. Con esa promesa, esta vez la despedida no fue tan dura.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta. Estaba justo detrás de esa puerta. Volteo a su lado izquierdo donde estaba Tsunade parada viéndola con una ligera sonrisa. Ella es la que se había encargado de guardar el brazo prostético de Sasuke por esos dos años, y se había encargado de ponérselo apenas el azabache había regresado a la aldea.

Tsunade asintió en aprobación. Sabia lo mucho que su alumna amaba a ese hombre, y según las palabras de Kakashi, el chico no estaba lejos de quererla de la misma manera.

Sakura levantó la mano, y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Abrió la puerta de manera lenta jurando que su corazón iba a detenerse si seguía latiendo así de fuerte. Y algo parecido pasó en ella cuando al fin lo vio.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama del hospital observando su brazo izquierdo completamente vendando. Durante los dos años que estuvo fuera de la aldea se había acostumbrado a hacer todo usando su mano derecha, lo cual fue un gran problema al principio al ser zurdo. Ahora que tenia de vuelta su mano izquierda lo sentía casi irreal.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero cuando volteo no creyó encontrarse con quien se encontró.

Sakura sin duda había cambiado. Su pelo ahora estaba acomodado hacia un lado, y sus facciones eran considerablemente más finas.

Había que admitir que cuando llegó a la aldea se había decepcionado de oír que Sakura no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días de una misión.

Cuando regresó fue directamente a hablar con Kakashi para que se tramitara como civil de la aldea nuevamente. Le había preguntado como había sido su viaje, y con lo poco comunicativo que solía ser dio detalles muy vagos. Kakashi estaba ocupado, y él venia cansado, ya habría más tiempo para contar más de su proceso de redención. Su ex maestro le ofreció acompañarlo al hospital para que Tsunade pudiera arreglar el asunto de su brazo, y fue ahí cuando Kakashi notó como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba. Él siempre había sido su alumno favorito por como se lograba identificar con él, por lo tanto sabia leerlo, aún cuando todo mundo encontraba imposible esa tarea.

Sasuke sabia que ir al hospital conllevaba ver a Sakura, y Kakashi sabia eso por igual. Lastimeramente tenia otras noticias para el azabache.

"_Sakura esta de misión, regresa dentro de un par de días. Lo siento"_

Sasuke no se molesto en decir nada, solo salió de la habitación y Kakashi lo siguió.

Sakura seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Quería correr hacia él y tirarse a sus brazos, y abrazarlo hasta poder creer que de verdad era él, pero no se podía mover. Se sentía tan nerviosa que ni si quiera estaba segura si podría tocarlo.

—Sakura—pronunció Sasuke y fue hasta entonces cuando el peso de la situación al fin cayó. Él en verdad estaba ahí.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Sentía ese nudo en la garganta que lo único que te dejaba expresar era un crudo sollozo, porque lo único que sentía en ese momento eran ganas de llorar. No conocía otra cosa más que extrañar a Sasuke Uchiha. Tenerlo al fin de regreso, y esta vez para quedarse parecía solo una vil ilusión.

Se mordió el labio para contener el llanto. Tenia que calmarse.

Sasuke la conocía bien, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara sin estar cerca, él siempre lograría ver a través de ella. La transparencia de Sakura era algo que a sus ojos era maravilloso, ella no tenia nada que ocultar. Sabia reconocer sus señales de llanto, tristemente él había sido testigo de millones de ellas.

Estiro su brazo derecho hacia ella abriendo la palma de la mano. Ella no dudo un segundo en ir hacia él y darle su mano. Sasuke la jaló hacia él dejando que ella lo abrazara. Entonces fue cuando el llanto de Sakura se soltó sin más.

Sasuke empezó a acariciarle el pelo sin decir nada, sabia que para ella había sido demasiado, no pensaba juzgarla.

Tsunade escuchaba el llanto de Sakura desde afuera del cuarto, pero no pensaba interrumpir. Él jamás se volvería a atrever a herirla. Desde que había regresado de su viaje se podía ver en sus ojos, en la manera que sus facciones se acomodaban, todo ese odio se había disipado. El aire que cargaba con él ya no era pesado, ni oscuro. Ahora él compartía aires de paz. Sasuke regresaba a su calma original.

—Él cuidara de ella—la voz de Kakashi se hizo presente llamando la atención de su antecesora.

—Más le vale a ese mocoso.

Tsunade sonrió, y a través de la mascara de Kakashi supo que él también sonreía. Al final de cuenta, ellos eran sus alumnos favoritos, eran los hijos que nunca habían tenido, y se sentía bien saber que ellos al fin encontraban la paz, y mucho mejor saber que la encontraban en el uno como en el otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes con tu brazo nuevo?—le preguntó Sakura una vez que ya se había calmado.

—Es extraño, pero se siente bien.

—Me alegró mucho. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—Tuve mucho en que pensar y aclarar conmigo mismo.

—Y… ¿Ahora cuales son tus planes?

Tenia miedo de hacer esa pregunta. Tenia miedo de escuchar que él aun no estaba listo, y que necesitaría más tiempo del que había creído. No es que ella estuviera desesperada por que él regresara, pero la manera en que lo extrañaba, y se preocupa por él durante sus viajes tampoco era normal. Solo quería que se quedara. Ya no quería más cosas entre ellos.

—Ahora que mi mente esta en orden, lo único que me queda es enmendar mis errores.

Haciendo uso de su nueva mano izquierda, acaricio la mejilla de Sakura causando que un fuerte sonrojo se presentara en ella. Si a alguien le debía el mundo era a ella. Sakura no tendría porque tan si quiera quererlo cerca de esas alturas, pero de alguna manera aún lo quería presente en su vida, y él no podía seguir llevándola a sus limites.

Se oyó un carraspeo en la puerta del cuarto. Sasuke alejó su mano de Sakura, y ella solo volteo aún sonrojada.

—Siento interrumpir, pero hay varias cosas que tenemos pendientes—habló Kakashi con Tsunade atrás de él.

—Por supuesto—dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

—Supongo que será mejor que me vaya—dijo Sakura. Si tenían que aclarar cosas con el azabache, lo más seguro es que incomodara.

—No es nada confidencial, Sakura. Puedes quedarte. Claro, si es que Sasuke esta de acuerdo.

—Quédate Sakura.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir. Se sentía bien que él confiara en ella.

—Esta vez tu regreso es definitivo ¿No es cierto?

—Así es.

—Retomaras tu viejo departamento, supongo—Sasuke asintió—Hay una cosa que tenemos que discutir, tal vez después con más calma. Necesito que tomes una decisión sobre lo que se hará con los territorios de tu clan.

—¿Lo que se hará con ellos?

—Por obvias razones esa zona de la aldea se ha mentido intocable por años—esta vez habló Tsunade.

—Ahora que tú regresas a la aldea, por derecho todas esas tierras son tuyas. Pero tenemos en cuenta que son enormes territorios dentro de la aldea, así que quiero que lo pienses bien y tomes una decisión.

—Lo hare.

—Tu tramite como civil de la aldea ya fue terminado, por lo que eres oficialmente parte de la hoja nuevamente—Kakashi rebuscó en su bolsillo, y sacó una banda de color negro con la placa de Konoha, y la estiro hacia él.

Sasuke estiro su mano y la tomó, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ahora solo nos falta ver como funciona ese brazo nuevo tuyo—le dijo Tsunade acercándose a él—Un par de pruebas más y creo que estarás listo para irte a casa.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura esperaba sentada fuera del hospital.

Cuando Tsunade dijo que tenia que hacerle los últimos exámenes a Sasuke para poder darlo de alta del hospital, ella había aprovechado para ir a su casa a darse un merecido baño, ponerse ropa limpia, y darle Shizune los reportes de la misión de la que había regresado. Además había aprovechado para pasar al mercado a comprarle un par de cosas a Sasuke para que pudiera cenar esa noche.

Le quería proponer que ella cocinara para él, pero se sentía tímida y cohibida frente a él. Su relación sin duda ahora seria diferente, sentía a Sasuke mucho más cálido de lo que jamás fue.

El nombrado salió del hospital con un semblante tranquilo. Para él era nuevo regresar a su aldea, caminando entre una paz que hacia años no conocía.

—Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendido.

—No estaba segura si tendrías cosas suficientes para comer en tu casa porque has estado en el hospital desde que llegaste de tu viaje, así que pase a comprar un par de cosas para ti—le levantó la bolsa de plástico ante su mirada sorprendida.

Él sonrió de una manera que Sakura nunca había visto. Era una sonrisa amable, y cálida.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—No, no te preocupes—se quedó parada unos segundos ahí esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo más. Pero no parecía hacerlo, así que simplemente se resigno—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

Sakura dio medio vuelta sintiéndose ligeramente herida aunque aquello era una situación completamente normal. Podían que las cosas entre ellos ya eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo necesitarían tiempo para adaptarse de nuevo el uno al otro. Más la grave voz de Sasuke hizo que se detuviera.

—Espera, Sakura.

—¿Si?

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

La mirada de él era indescifrable. No sabia si estaba nervioso, si estaba seguro, o si simplemente estaba reaccionando por impulso. Podría ser cualquier.

—Claro.

Sasuke asintió y empezaron a caminar juntos. El sol estaba escondiéndose, y las luces de la aldea empezaban a encenderse. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, ninguno de los dos sabia como acercarse al otro correctamente. Era extraño después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero existía esa incógnita de donde se paraban realmente mutuamente en la vida del otro.

Sasuke no dudaba ni un segundo que ella seguía ahí para él. Con el simple hecho que ella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar apenas estuvo con él, lo confirmaba, pero eso no significaba que ella también estaba lista para dar ese paso a algo más. No quería presionarla.

Llegaron al departamento de Sasuke aún en silencio. Empezaron a sacar las cosas que Sakura había comprado y entre los dos empezaron a cocinar. Solo se comunicaban cuando era realmente necesario, y si llegaban a rozar con el otro mientras se movían por la cocina entonces pedían perdón avergonzado. Si alguien los viera no podría creer que eran dos jóvenes de veinte años, parecían dos adolescentes de trece años en su primera cita.

Una vez lista la cena, colocaron todo en la mesa y sentaron en ella.

—Supongo que ya habrás visto a Naruto.

—Sí, llegó a verme desde el primer día

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Creo que él ha sido el más ansioso a tu regreso—Sasuke le regaló una mirada significativa. Sabia lo que él quería decir con ella, quería preguntar si ella también había estado ansiosa de su regreso—Creo que todos, hasta Kakashi.

Ella quería decir que también había estado ansiosa a volver a verlo, pero algo dentro de ella no lo había permitido. Era una extraña sensación de sentir que estas cerca de algo, pero al mismo tiempo lo tienes lejos.

Acabaron de cenar, y recogieron la mesa en el mismo silencio. Sakura ayudó a Sasuke a lavar las cosas y volver a acomodarlas.

—Ya es hora de irme, mañana tengo turno completo en el hospital.

—Te acompaño a tu casa.

—No te preocupes, has de estar cansado de tu viaje.

—Te acompañare, vamos.

Sakura sonrió feliz, y lo dejo hacerlo. En el camino iban en el mismo silencio que los había acompañado toda la noche, pero empezaba a estar bien. Entendía que adaptarse el uno al otro no iba a suceder en dos segundos, ese tipo de cosas requerían tiempo. Estaba con Sasuke, podía gozar de su compañía y eso es lo que más importaba en ese momento.

Era la primera vez que él se ofrecía a acompañarla a casa. Eso ya era un cambio radical, y debía apreciarlo y esperar que se repitiera muchas veces.

-…-

-…-

-…-

_And this love came back to me_

_(Y este amor regresó a mi)_


	2. Tomar Direcciones

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

**En el primer capitulo olvide escribir este apartado:**

**La historia se lanza después del capitulo 699 del manga, por lo que puede contener spoilers para los que ven el anime y no leen el manga.**

**Justo como el capitulo 700 del manga no cuenta aquí, habrá sucesos y cosas que cambien. Aclaró esto para que en un futuro no haya confusiones sobre esto. Es un fanfic por lo que las decisiones que se tomaran en la historia de este fic se basan en lo que yo siempre imagine que pasaría una vez que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos:**

**Lo único que se respetara del capitulo 700 del manga serán las parejas oficiales.**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia y sigan conmigo hasta el final :)**

-…-

-…-

-…-

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había acompañado a Sasuke a cenar, y desde ahí no había vuelto a tener alguna pista de él.

De alguna manera había pensado que a partir de que él regresara pasarían los días juntos, o al menos se verían mucho más seguido. Tristemente, ni si quiera el equipo siete se había sentado en la misma mesa a cenar.

Desde que Tsunade se había retirado finalmente, ella había quedado como segunda cabeza del hospital. Su maestra seguía apareciendo de vez en cuando tratando ciertos casos complicados, y manteniendo el hospital en orden, trabajo que le correspondía como primera jefa del hospital, pero la que llevaba más las riendas del establecimiento era ella. No había día en que ella no fuera al hospital, por lo que conocía todo lo que pasaba, y sabia quien era cada paciente. Conocía cada expediente, y cada caso que se trataba en ese momento. Sabia quienes eran los doctores nuevos, y quienes eran los internados. En pocas palabras, ella lo sabia todo del hospital, y todos llegaban a ella para hablar antes que a cualquier persona, después ella se comunicaba con su maestra.

Por el lado de Naruto, no era falta decir que Kakashi ya lo tenia seleccionado como la persona que seria su sucesor como Hokage, y a tan solo dos años de su nombramiento como Hokage, su maestro ya estaba empezando a entrenar a Naruto para el importante papel. Era de esperarse, todos siempre supieron que el rubio llegaría a ser Hokage tarde o temprano, lo único malo era que la memoria del chico fallaba desde el principio de la historia.

Tampoco faltaba decir aquello, todos sabían que el rubio no era específicamente el más brillante de todos, por lo que Shizune y Kakashi habían llegado desesperadamente a ella, pidiéndole ayuda. No era complicado, era solo asistir a Naruto en la teoría que el Hokage tenia que saber de ley. No se era Hokage simplemente porque podrías defender a la aldea sin ningún problema, si no que, ser Hokage conllevaba muchas más responsabilidades, conocimiento, y papeleo de lo que cualquiera creería. Y Naruto tenia que volver a enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla: Ser un estudiante como en la academia, pero esta vez en un grado más complicado.

Así que sus deberes no acababan en el hospital, si no que, muchas veces tenia que pasar varias horas ayudando a Naruto a estudiar todas las leyes, y apartados con que se regia la aldea. En la academia nunca fue el mejor con los exámenes escritos, y ahora tener que memorizar tanta teoría se le estaba complicando inmensamente, era por eso que habían acudido a ella para ayudarle.

Ese día era uno de aquellos días exhaustivos donde el la mañana tenia que ayudar a Naruto, porque en la tarde tenia un par de pacientes importantes, y no podía posponer esas citas.

En ese momento estaban atascados con las legislaciones que el consejo de ancianos regia. Habían estado repasando todo tan constantemente, que ella ya se sabia todo, pero Naruto no parecía acabar de captar la historia y el temperamento de Sakura empezaba a hervir en desesperación.

—A ver, Naruto, no es tan difícil.

—Sí lo es, Sakura-chan! Que tú seas un completo genio que absorbe toda la información de tan solo una leía no es mi culpa—reclamó cansado, tirándose sobre la mesa.

—Es que tú tienes la cabeza en otro lado. Necesitas concentrarte en esto ¿Qué no te importa? Son las leyes de la aldea.

—Me importan, pero hay muchas que son muy tontas o muy obvias.

—Si son tan obvias, entonces apréndelas de una vez.

—Si alguna vez las necesito solo buscare entre estos libros y encontrare la respuesta, y listo.

Naruto sonrió victorioso, y Sakura sintió que algo en su cabeza se quebraba ante la no tan sencilla conclusión del rubio, y llevo una mano a su frente para empezar a masajear sus cienes transmitiendo un poco de chacra a ellas para calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empezar.

—Pero sabes algo, Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué?—dijo un exasperada.

—Sí sé que tipo de reglas cambiare una vez que sea Hokage.

—¿Cuál?—mentalmente ella pidió que no saliera con otra ocurrencia estúpida. Algo como traer un día nacional del ramen o algo por el estilo.

—Voy a quitarles a los viejos del consejo el poder de decidir si alguien en la aldea debe ser eliminado o no. Ya no quiero que tengan ese tipo de poder sobre nosotros.

Entonces los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron por completo, y empezaron a brillar como nunca. Instintivamente sonrió de una manera tierna ante aquella declaración.

Sabia bien a lo que Naruto se refería. Un día, sin que él lo planeara, lleno de enojo empezó a lanzar una rabieta con ella, y ella no encontraba como calmarlo. Naruto había tenido una pequeña pelea con los del consejo de la aldea, y con su boca floja menciono un hecho que no debió de haber salido de sus labios.

Itachi Uchiha había asesinado a todo su clan porque los del consejo encontraban que en poco tiempo ocurriría un golpe de estado a mano de los Uchiha, entonces, en vez de afrontar la infelicidad del clan, y llegar a un acuerdo, habían decidido que a manos de uno de sus mejores shinobis fuera quien se deshiciera de ellos, con la única condición de que dejaran a su hermano pequeño vivir, y que los altos mandos de la aldea cuidaran de él. Que Itachi tomaría las consecuencias y se nombraría un traidor de una aldea a la que amaba.

Y sin darse cuenta de haber revelado esa información, Naruto continuo diciendo cosas sobre las terribles acciones de Sasuke, y como él había sido solo una victima de todo ese proceso innecesario y todo gracias a que aquellos viejos encontraban fácil acabar con cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino.

Cuando Naruto regresó en si, se encontró con la cara de Sakura llena de lagrimas, mientras mantenía una mano en su boca evitando que algún sollozo saliera de ella. Se sentía tan mal en aquel momento, no podía creer lo que oía. Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun, había vivido un infierno durante toda su vida por una decisión de los altos mandos, le habían desecho la vida a un pequeño niño, y a su hermano mayor solo para evadir un problema. Hasta entonces entendió cuando Sasuke dijo que quería una revolucionar, y deshacer el sistema de la aldea. Eso no quería decir que justificara sus actos, pero ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía porque había matado a Danzo, y quería asesinar a todos los que le faltaban, entendía porque el odio lo había consumido, y porque había perdido la cabeza.

Todo había sido un engaño. Años odiando a su hermano, entrenando para matarlo, para al fin lograrlo y luego enterarte que lo que hiciste fue en vano, porque él jamás fe el culpable de la perdida de toda tu familia. Ese ser que Sasuke odio por tanto tiempo, había sido una victima tal como él.

Y por eso Sakura sonreía enternecida ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. Naruto siempre pensando en Sasuke, buscando como arreglar el daño que la aldea le había hecho.

—Esta bien—le dijo una vez que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio—Para que puedas hacer eso, tienes que saber todas las legislaciones que existen para saber cuales exactamente vas, y puedes cambiar, y cuales usaras en tu defensa si los del consejo se ponen difíciles contigo.

—¡NO!—reclamó al ver a la pelirosa volviendo a abrir un libro y ponérselo en frente.

Así pasaron otras dos horas leyendo reglas, y explicándolas detalladamente, casi usando el sistema de las manzanas y los palitos para que él acabara de entender.

Sakura maldecía cuando tenia que repetirle por sexta vez algo, en esos momentos solo quería que Hinata al fin declarara su amor a Naruto, así esos dos estarían juntos y podría encargarle a su amiga el trabajo de ayudar a Naruto a estudiar.

Hinata entonces apareció en su cabeza, y recordó que también estaba eso, el rubio no podía ser más despistado sobre los sentimientos de la Hyuuga, y ella por más que trataba de apoyarla a que hiciera público lo que sentía, no llegaban a ningún lado porque Naruto no lo notaba.

Maestra, doctora, y cupido. Era demasiada presión.

Vio el reloj que había en el salón donde estaban, y ya marcaba quince minutos pasados de la hora que ella tenia que ir de ahí. Con prisa se despidió de Naruto dejándole de tarea aprender lo que no se le había quedado en la memoria para la siguiente sesión, o recibiría un gran coscorrón de su parte.

Por su parte, Naruto vio a Sakura salir corriendo con prisa mientras él le hacia una mala cara por dejarle tarea, pero una vez que la pelirosa había desaparecido por completo, sonrió de una manera especial.

—Ay, Sakura-chan… ¿Qué puedo yo hacer por ti?

Sakura… siempre tan aplicada, tan brillante, tan bonita. Ayudando aquí, y trabajando allá. Llevando el hospital que se vendría abajo si estuviera en manos de la, últimamente fodonga, Tsunade. Encargándose de que él estuviera listo para su puesto de Hokage, llevándole comida a Kakashi cuando estaba demasiado atareado como para salir a buscar algo por si mismo, y además… cargando en su corazón un amor gigantesco que había tenido demasiado tiempo para practicar la paciencia, y que solo sabia esperar.

Él siempre había tratado de hacer a la pelirosa feliz, primero por su enorme enamoramiento hacia a ella, uno del cual se olvido una vez que Sasuke estaba de nuevo en si. Sabia que Sakura jamás dejaría de amar a aquel hombre, por lo tanto solo cedió, ya no tenia caso. Claro, esto no significaba que alguna día Sakura perdiera la enorme importancia e impacto en su vida.

Simplemente la dejaba ser feliz, y él iba a buscar también la suya.

Pero sabia que ella no seria completamente feliz hasta que algo con Sasuke se cerrara, pero él tenia esta especialidad de evadir sus sentimientos hasta que las cosas acabaran mal. La pelea eterna del Uchiha contra sus sentimientos. Aquella estúpida maldición que cargaba Sasuke en su sangre.

Y a contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Sakura siempre había hecho grandes cosas por él. Entre esas cosas estaba la paciencia que le tenia… claro, le daba sus buenos coscorrones bastante seguidos, pero sabia que si ella realmente estuviera harta de él, era muy fácil solo alejarse de él, y evitarlo en su totalidad, pero ella no lo hacia, y eso era porque él también era importante para ella. Sakura se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Además, el cielo lo condenaría para siempre si no hacia algo para que ambos de sus mejores amigos.

Esta vez no era por su joven enamoramiento, si no porque ella albergaba un lugar tan especial en su vida, que no podía negar tratar de hacer la felicidad llegar a ella.

Con esto, Naruto se paro de su lugar yendo hacia la salida. Primero iría a buscar a Shikamaru, luego lo convencería de que fueran a Ichikaru a hablar y a que él comiera algo, tanto aprendizaje lo tenia hambriento. Una vez con el consejo de Shikamaru, sabia bien donde seria el siguiente lugar a donde iría.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El reloj de la oficina de Sakura marcaba las nueve de la noche con cuarenta minutos. Era suficiente, llevaba encerrada en esa oficina desde que había salido de la sesión de estudio con Naruto, saltándose su hora de comer.

Empezó a poner en orden todos los archivos que tenia en su escritorio en su respectivo apartado: Casos pendientes, casos concluidos, casos complicados, casos en tratamiento, etc.

Puso llave al cajón y la guardo en el bolsillo de su falda. Se soltó el pelo del moño que tenia hecho notando que ya estaba creciendo bastante. Se lo había cortado arriba de los hombros como siempre, pero eso había sido hacia un par de meses, ahora nuevamente tenia el pelo un poco debajo de los hombros. Tal vez se lo volviera a dejar largo. Trabajaba constantemente en el hospital y raramente salía de misión. Desde que la guerra había acabado y la paz había regresado, se había dedicado a encontrar venenos nuevos y crear antídotos y vacunas, eso además de su nuevo puesto en el hospital.

Tener el pelo largo ya no representaba un estorbo. Y el simbolismo de tener el pelo corto era de cuando de verdad había florecido como una kunoichi el día del Bosque de la Muerte, y como a partir de ese día se fue volviendo más fuerte, hasta ser tan poderosa como actualmente lo era. Ahora ella era una mujer nueva, y era hora de seguir el ejemplo de todos sus compañeros, y dejar el pasado atrás. Pasó una mano por su pelo desordenándolo un poco, disfrutando de cómo se sentía. Sí, definitivamente lo iba a dejar crecer, al menos por una época.

Camino por los blancos pasillos del hospital despidiéndose de las enfermeras, y doctores que ya estaban en su turno nocturno. Les deseo buenas noches a todos y salió a lo tranquilo de la calle.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en la mañana que se iba a encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha recargado en uno de los arboles fuera del hospital, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió y movió la mano en señal de saludo, él se acercó a ella.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Te acompañare a tu casa.

—¿Estabas esperándome?—le preguntó sorprendida. Él no la miro directamente a los ojos cuando asintió. Entonces Sakura sintió un calor en su pecho que la llenaba de felicidad—¿Llevabas esperando mucho tiempo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no me he fijado en la hora.

Mentiroso, lo deberían de llamar. Él había llegado hacia una hora, y ya se empezaba a preocupar de que tal vez Sakura habría salido antes de su turno, y él había llegado tarde. No la había visto en varias semanas gracias a las pruebas que le estaban haciendo en ANBU por meros formalismos. Todos conocían lo poderoso que era. Por lo tanto, no había podido acompañar a Sakura a casa durante varios días, y había comenzado a añorar el día en que habían cenado juntos.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Que lindo detalle el esperarme.

—Vamos. Se hará más tarde.

Por supuesto que no iba responder a aquel cumplido de Sakura, sentía una ligera vergüenza al tratar de hacerlo.

Caminaron de nuevo en silencio, sin saber que decirse aún. Era la segunda vez que se veían desde que el había regresado a la aldea hacia casi un mes. A mitad del camino Sakura no podía soportar más aquel silencio, y decidió armarse de valor. Tenían que romper esas pequeñas barreras que aún los dividían si es que quería que llegaran a ser algo más.

—Y ¿Qué has hecho estas semanas? Te desapareciste, como sueles hacerlo siempre—dijo con un pequeño de humor—Claro, si puedo saber.

—Kakashi quería entregarme varios documentos y posesiones de mi clan. He estado ocupado poniendo en orden todas las cosas.

Sasuke evitaba comentarle de ANBU, era otra formalidad innecesaria, pero hasta que no se nombrara oficialmente como un ninja de ese rango, no podía mencionar nada.

—Ya veo ¿Y cómo estas respecto a eso? ¿No ha sido muy duro?

—No. Mi viaje me ayudo a apaciguar muchos demonios que tenia dentro.

—Me da gusto oír eso—Sakura empezó a divisar su casa, no quería llegar aún—Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes buscarme ¿Verdad?

—Sí, gracias.

Ella se detuvo y lo tomo por su ante brazo obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Hablo en serio. Si te sientes alterado, o sientes que algo te molesta o sofoca… búscame—Sakura desvió un poco la mirada—No sé que tanto puedo hacer por ti, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, y ella no dudo ni un segundo en responder el abrazo. No sabia que decir, no encontraba como agradecerle todo lo que ella siempre había hecho por él. Desde los inicios del equipo siete, Sakura no falló de estar a su lado. Tal vez al principio la encontró molesta, y una perdida de tiempo, pero con el tiempo ambos cambiaron lo suficiente. Ella logró entrar a su mundo, pero él tuvo que sacarla de este, pero ahora que estaban en la misma orbita nuevamente, la historia iba a ir de una manera diferente. Esta vez él se podía permitir lazos importantes.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura solo le sonrió entendiendo el idioma secreto que el azabache manejaba. No lo iba a presionar.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa, y él no se fue hasta que no vio la luz del cuarto de ella encendiéndose. Una vez que vio que todo estaba en orden con ella tomó paso de regreso a su departamento.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los días habían sido pesados para Sasuke por igual. Su apartamento se encontraba actualmente lleno de cajas con cosas. Había tirado la mayoría de las cosas, tales como fotos o cartas personales de varias familias de su clan. Toda la ropa la había donado, y lo mismo con gran parte de los libros.

Entre todas las cosas solo había guardado álbumes de fotos, cartas, y libros sobre su propia familia. Tenia una caja solo de fotos en marcos, y todavía había más cosas dentro de las casas de los territorios, pero no se atrevía a asomarse por ahí todavía. La sola idea lo hacia sentirse vulnerable. Puede que su venganza hubiera culminado, y todos esos sentimientos de rencor y odio hayan desaparecido, pero la nostalgia y la tristeza siempre vivirían en él, y lo sabia.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, las pruebas ANBU le tomaban todo el día. Casi como quisieran fastidiarlo entre ambos deberes.

Tocaron a su puerta un par de veces, y cansado de estar recorriendo por tercera vez el contenido de esas cajas fue a abrir la puerta.

La sonrisa de Naruto apareció mientras entraba sin la invitación de Sasuke a su departamento.

—Vaya teme, si que tienes un desastre aquí.

Sasuke suspiró cansado. Su idea de esa noche era tratar de relajarse, al día siguiente no tenia pruebas ANBU y podría descansar.

—Tengo cosas de mi clan que acabar de acomodar.

—Eso lo explica, jamás fuiste alguien desordenado—le dijo Naruto recibiendo como única respuesta ese famoso monosílabo que su mejor amigo jamás iba poder dejar de usar—Siempre tan comunicativo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Naruto?

—Solo quise venir. Vamos Sasuke, después de todo lo que pasamos creo que me merezco visitarte sin razón alguna—el azabache le levantó una ceja y Naruto no tuvo de otra más que suspirar rendido—Ayer te vi con Sakura-chan caminando por el lugar. Quería saber… tu posición en todo esto.

—¿Mi posición?

—Sí, sí, ya sabes. En donde te paras en este momento con ella.

—Creo que eso no te incumbe del todo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Se trata de Sakura-chan, por su puesto que me incumbe.

—Qué tal si mejor tú me respondes esto. ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

Naruto lo vio con sorpresa. Sasuke había estado ausente durante años, ese asunto se le debió de haber olvidado hace mucho.

—No sé a que te refieres, teme.

—No te hagas el tonto. De niños siempre ibas tras ella, y pude haber estado perdiendo la cabeza pero se notaba a leguas que seguías tras de ella. Así que tú dime ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

Naruto hizo una mueca y se rascó incomodo el cuello. No esperaba aquella pregunta. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez que él estuviera aún pendiente de ese asunto era una buena señal.

—Las cosas son… son complicadas.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón de su sala de estar y se acomodo.

—No tengo prisa.

—Ah, teme—dijo frustrado su amigo sentándose rendido en otro de los sillones—Supongo que no tengo opción—Sasuke negó—Esta bien. Digamos que todo eso empezó cuando te fuiste de aquí la primera vez. Sakura llegó corriendo pidiendo que por favor te trajera de vuelta, y yo le prometí que lo haría pero no pude. Tú te sabes la historia—rió un poco nervioso. Jamás creyó tener que hablar de ese tema en especifico con él, menos en ese momento de su vida—Me fui a entrenar, y ella hizo lo mismo, al menos por dos años hasta que yo regrese. Sin ti alrededor, por supuesto que el tiempo que Sakura y yo pasamos juntos fue demasiado. Sai, y el Capitán Yamato lo notaron. Sai siempre me cuestiono sobre mis sentimientos sobre ella, y siempre mi respuesta era la misma… ni si quiera había podido cumplirle la promesa de traerte de vuelta, no tenia la cara para declarármele. Te tenia que traer de vuelta primero para poder decirle lo que sentía. Y ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?—Sasuke asintió interesado—No debí de haberme esperado a que estuvieras de vuelta. No me lo tomes a mal, pero ya te dije que Sakura y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, casi todos los días estábamos juntos. Ella no lo admitía, y menos lo hará ahora, pero sí tuvimos un par de citas. Me le confesé a Sakura una vez que tú ya no estabas en la aldea nuevamente, te podrás imaginar cual fue su respuesta. Me puso mal lo que me respondió, pero no sé que más esperaba. Me tope con Kakashi, y él me dijo que si yo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos a Sakura desde mucho antes, lo más seguro es que me correspondiera, pero tú, jodido teme, tuviste la decencia de prometerle verla apenas regresaras. Cuando pensaba en el momento que regresaras, jamás creí que ibas a regresar hecho una bola de amor por ella. Sinceramente Sasuke, yo jamás pensé que tú fueras a tener alguna vez tan si quiera un gesto cariñoso hacia a ella.

Quedaron en un silencio sepultural. Sasuke se había tensando con las palabras de Naruto, pero él tenia razón. Si veía al Sasuke que fue cuando tenían doce años, por supuesto que jamás nadie se hubiera esperado tal acto de su parte hacia ella. Mucho menos si se ponían a pensar en el Sasuke de quince años que estaba fuera de si, y amenazó su vida más de una vez. Claro que él había declarado que Sakura era alguien importante en su vida, pero él nunca declaró que tan importante era, o en que nivel se refería.

—Lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto que lo haces, estas muy consiente de tus actitudes en el pasado ¿Por qué más te fuiste otros dos años? El punto es que, eso fue hace dos años. Sakura siempre será importante para mi de alguna manera, tal vez ya no este enamorado de ella, porque si algo he entendido es que ella nunca va a dejarte de querer, mucho menos ahora con tu nuevo cambio de actitud. Y sabes, creo que Sakura nos ahorro un error a los dos. Yo creo firmemente que ella es lo que le hace falta a tu vida. Ella es la única persona que guarda un inmenso amor hacia ti. Si ella me hubiera aceptado, o yo hubiera insistido, yo te hubiera quitado esa felicidad a ti.

—Ella y yo no estamos juntos.

—Pero lo estarán, eso también lo sabes. No has querido aceptar sus sentimientos porque eres demasiado complejo, pero es por eso que estas empezando a acompañarla a casa. Estas ganándote ese amor. Bien sabes que solo tienes que pedirle a Sakura que este contigo y ella en un segundo lo hará, pero no te sientes digno de eso. Se te olvida que te conozco, y que la conozco a ella demasiado bien. En el momento que decidas dejar de perder el tiempo, veras que ella es la felicidad que te hace falta para comenzar de nuevo por completo.

Sasuke solo veía a un punto indefinido, con la mirada perdida pensando en todo aquello que le decía Naruto. De alguna manera, aún pareciendo un completo idiota, ese chico siempre tenia el talento de leerlo como a un libro, o al menos de poder decodificarlo.

El rubio se levantó del sillón para poder salir del lugar, su tarea en ese lugar estaba hecha, y él tenia otras cosas que hacer. Antes de poder salir del departamento la voz del Uchiha lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero siempre necesitas que alguien te azote física o mentalmente para que te des cuenta de las cosas. Si necesitamos volver a perder un brazo para que te des cuenta de eso, lo haremos. Solo quiero verlos a ti y a Sakura felices.

Con esto Naruto partió dejando a Sasuke más que impresionado. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se pudiera mover de su lugar, como si las palabras dichas por Naruto fueran enormes piedras sobre él hundiéndolo más y más en su sillón. Una vez que pudo reaccionar, llegó a su propia conclusión.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, sé lo que hay que hacer.

-…-

-…-

-…-

**Final del capitulo dos. Espero que les haya agradado, y espero leerlos a todos en los reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Deja Vú

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra ver que les esta gustando la historia! Sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos con todas sus sugerencias, y opiniones! Todo es tomado en cuenta siempre!**

**Les deseo un bellísimo año nuevo, que todos la pasen increíble, y les mando enormes abrazos y besos y mis mejores deseos para que empiecen un buen 2015!**

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los días no dejaban de pasar, y Sakura se seguía sorprendiendo de encontrar a Sasuke esperándola fuera del hospital. Siempre en el mismo lugar, siempre a la misma hora.

Las palabras de Naruto habían logrado colarse en su cabeza más de lo que hubiera querido. Ese día, después de hablar con él, cuando lo dejo solo, todo dio una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados para él.

Siempre había visto a Sakura como una fuente de luz, a veces necesaria, a veces innecesaria. La segunda solo aplicaba cuando sus demonios se escurrían a su realidad nuevamente y lo trataban de jalar al fondo de su pozo una vez más, entonces él quería estar solo, no quería tener a nadie cerca.

Esa fue una de las razones fuertes por las que había partido en busca de una redención. No solo porque se sentía culpable de todos sus crímenes, si no que, se sentía incapaz de tener a alguien importante cerca cuando sus demonios amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier momento. Y cuando esto pasaba, él podía actuar de maneras desconocidas, y lo menos que deseaba era herir a alguien con sus actitudes.

Para ser siempre alguien aparentemente tan tranquilo, y sereno, y más que nada, completamente serio y en control de si mismo, Sasuke era una persona demasiado emocional. Si ponías su anatomía en algún tipo de diagrama, y te dedicabas a explicarlo básicamente constaría de lo siguiente: 

Su corazón seria la fuente de todo. La pulsión de sus acciones seria decidida y dominada por este. Pero podrías notar la inestabilidad del mismo.

Su mente seria simplemente una herramienta. Su intelecto, astucia, y toda capacidad intelectual aislada en su cerebro serian una simple herramienta para lograr que el corazón consiguiera todo lo que quisiera.

Y al final del diagrama podrías ver a su sentido común encerrado en una pequeña jaula en una esquina.

Pero durante su viaje, aquel diagrama había sido afectado. Su sentido común ya no estaba encerrado en una jaula, si no que, ahora podíamos decir que estaba mucho más presente en sus decisiones, lo mismo que su mente. Lo que constaba del corazón, el único cambio era que ahora era un elemento estable, porque Sasuke seguía decidiendo sus acciones basándose en lo que este dictaba. Pero ahora con su cabeza, y su sentido común como parte del comité, ya lograba tomar mejores decisiones, o al menos, hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

Y todo esto nos lleva a que el corazón de Sasuke lo estaba guiando a estar cerca de ella, pero su cabeza, ahora con una alta opinión en sus decisiones, le recordaba todo lo hecho, en especial, todo por lo que la hizo pasar. Entonces no todo era tan simple. No se sentía con la capacidad de llegar frente a ella y reclamar sus sentimientos como si él tuviera algún tipo de derecho divino sobre ella. Seria injusto para ella, y una total tiranía de su parte.

En algún momento lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera reclamado simplemente porque sí, porque él se veía como merecedor de todo al haber sido una victima de las circunstancias en algún momento. Al final, él se volvió el tirano, y ella se volvió una victima de sus erróneas ideologías.

Seria el colmo que él pidiera amor como si alguna vez el lo hubiera dado. Tenia que ganárselo. Aún no sabia como exactamente lo haría, o qué seria suficiente para merecerlo. Eso era un misterio tanto para su cabeza como para su corazón, pero al menos tenia una idea de por donde empezar.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun—le dijo Sakura al estar en la puerta de su casa—Regresa con cuidado.

—Sí.

Ella le regaló una ultima sonrisa y entró a su casa. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada para caminar hacia la cocina.

—_Tadaima._

—_Okaeri,_ Sakura—le respondió su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Le preguntó al verla con varios platos frente a ella, y entre sus manos una bola de arroz a la que le daba forma. Mebuki negó.

—Ya estoy casi acabando, gracias. Hice té, entonces mejor ve a la sala con tu padre.

—Esta bien.

Sakura caminó hacia la pequeña sala de estar que tenían. Su padre estaba hincado frente a la mesa con un periódico al lado de su taza de té. En seguida notó que alguien se acercaba a la mesa, por lo que levantó la vista encontrándose con su hija sonriéndole.

—AH! _Okaeri_, Sakura! No te oí entrar. Llegas un poco tarde hoy.

—Sí, me distraje en el camino con Sasuke-kun.

—Este ultimo mes has estado muy pegada a ese tal _Sasuke-kun_ ¿No crees?—le preguntó con un ligero tono de celos que hizo a Sakura sonreír. Su padre podría ser un torpe de lo peor, pero cuando se trataba de algún hombre cera de ella, no perdía detalle.

—No es un simple Sasuke-kun, Kizashi—habló Mebuki entrando al cuarto con una charola llena de platos de comida que dejó en la mesa—Es _SASUKE-KUN._ A Sakura siempre le ha gustado. ¿No recuerdas cuando era más pequeña como bailaba por toda la casa cantando cosas sobre _Sasuke-kun_?—Mebuki se sentó sonriendo mientras a su hija se le subían los colores a la cara.

—Por favor, mamá, no traigas eso de vuelta.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! Ya recuerdo—dijo sonriendo Kizashi mientras tomaba un plato de arroz.

—Además es Sasuke Uchiha, es un buen prospecto.

—Por favor, solo me ha estado acompañando a casa.

—Eso es interés, pequeña—le dijo feliz su mamá—Puede que al fin puedas tener una relación formal, cariño. Creo que ya es hora, has pasado toda tu vida en soltería.

—¡Mamá! No he pasado toda mi vida soltera.

—Tus extrañas y espontaneas citas con tus otros compañeros no cuentan—le dijo Mebuki.

—Cl-Claro que cuentan!—le respondió con los cachetes rojos—Además, estaba muy ocupada. La medicina no es un tema fácil de estudiar.

—Solo espero que se porte como un hombre de verdad contigo, tu primera relación debe de valer la pena—le dijo Kizashi.

—Apuesto a que Ino ya tiene novio.

—NO, no tiene. Ninguna de mis amigas tiene novio. No soy solo yo ¿Ves?

Antes de que alguno de sus padres pudiera volver a contestar, alguien tocó la puerta. En seguida Sakura se ofreció a ir abrir, y lo que se encontró parado en su puerta fue lo que menos esperaba.

—¿Hinata?

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san. Espero no interrumpir.

—No, bueno, estamos cenando en mi casa.

—Entonces volveré otro día. Lo siento—dijo apenada, pero antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta e irse, Sakura la detuvo.

—¿Quieres pasar a cenar? No creo que haya problema.

—No quiero incomodar.

—Vamos, entra. Si viniste en la noche a buscarme es por algo importante ¿No es así?—Hinata asintió tímida—Entonces entra. Es otoño y el aire esta muy frio, te enfermeras si te quedas ahí.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura siempre había tenido un corazón débil por Hinata. Recordaba bien como era de niña, siempre escondiéndose, apenas siendo capaz de hablar.

Durante esos años ellas se habían vuelto muy cercanas, no solo como compañeras de pelea, pero como amigas. Hinata era alguien demasiado buena, casi ingenua, y por eso a veces sentía que era su hermana mayor, y era su deber tratar de cuidarla a toda costa. Solo era mayor por un par de meses, pero de igual manera.

Recordaba cuando Pein casi había acabado con su amiga. La había querido detener pero no había podido. También recordaba su declaración de amor, eso era algo que tampoco se esperaba. En ese momento no podía aceptar lo que oía porque indudablemente estaba desarrollando otros sentimientos por Naruto. No podían culparla. El rubio siempre había estado a su lado. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que no estar acompañada por él era extraño, sentía como si algo le faltara. Mas al oír los sentimientos de Hinata, se obligo a si misma a olvidar aquellos sentimientos. En cambio a ella, Hinata llevaba años amando a Naruto, no podía llegar ella a quitárselo. Jamás le haría eso. Finalmente todo fue para bien, Sasuke regresó, y este empezaba a demostrar un interés especial por ella. Bueno, al menos eso parecía hasta el momento.

Suspiró y dejó los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado. No encontraba como concentrarse.

_¿Cómo ayudarte, Hinata?_

Sakura se levantó de su lugar. Necesitaba dar un paseo para poder aclarar su mente. Así jamás podría leer aquellos análisis como se debía, no con la cabeza en otro lado. Era capaz de dar un diagnostico poco preciso o hasta erróneo y eso pondría en duda su profesionalidad, y a ella le gustaba mucho su nuevo puesto en el hospital. No quería perderlo.

Justo antes de poder salir de su oficina, la puerta se abrió de un azote, casi dándole en la cara. Pero el susto logró que Sakura se echara un paso para atrás y se sostuviera del borde de la mesa viendo a quien había invadido su oficina sin ningún cuidado.

—¡Ino! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿El mío? Tenemos mucho que hablar, Señorita Haruno, y el interrogatorio empieza ahora—le dijo Ino acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—Te estas tomando tu trabajo en el centro de interrogaciones de la aldea muy en serio.

Ino levantó las manos haciendo el usual sello que caracterizaba el Jutsu de Posesión de Mente.

—No me obligues. Sabes que en esto soy más rápida que tú.

La pelirosa suspiro cansada.

—Igualmente iba a dar un paseo. Vamos.

Ino prácticamente atrapó la muñeca de Sakura en su mano, tal como un perro hambriento atraparía con su hocico un pedazo de carne: Lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudieran perderlo.

Ino había sido una de las muchas de su generación que había logrado conseguir un alto puesto en alguna de las funciones internas de la aldea.

Por supuesto que era de esperarse, siendo de los ninjas más rápidos en ninjutsu de su clan, era obvio que le ofrecieran ser segunda jefa en cargo del departamento de interrogación. Por el momento.

Pero había algo que separaba a Sakura de Ino. El trabajo de Sakura constaba de horas de extenuantes trabajos diarios, Ino contaba con demasiado tiempo libre.

En pocos minutos habían llegado a uno de los parques botánicos que se habían construido hace poco. Contaban con amplios jardines llenos de arboles, un curioso estanque lleno de piedras y puentes con la intención de poder caminar en este, y otro par de enormes estanques donde generalmente las familias irían a pasar los fines de semana a que sus hijos alimentaran a los peces o a los patos, o a que llevaran sus pequeños barcos y los dejaran zarpar. Habían pequeños kioscos y cenadores por todo el lugar. Era una enorme zona familiar.

En ese momento Ino caminaba frente a ella entre las piedras del estanque, ella iba un poco más lenta tras ella, su vestimenta no era tan adecuada para esos caminos. Su falda era un poco corta y algo ajustada, además que sus sandalias tenían el tacón más alto de lo normal. Era su vestimenta formal para el trabajo.

—Ino, no puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera del hospital.

—Okay—frenó dejando que Sakura la alcanzara—Puedo saber ¿Qué haces dando caminatas nocturnas con Sasuke Uchiha?

La manera en que la cara de Sakura se desfiguro era casi cómica. No esperaba aquella pregunta de Ino, no esperaba que Ino o alguien supiera. Tal vez, si usaba un poco su sentido común podría darse cuenta que, bueno, Konoha era un pueblo pequeño, eso significaba que seguramente ya todo mundo ya los había visto caminar juntos.

Sakura rió nerviosa.

—¿No estarás molesta o sí?—Ino hizo una mueca, y esta vez la cara de la pelirosa cambio a una de sorpresa—No, Dios mío, Ino. Creí que habíamos dejado atrás toda esta rivalidad por Sasuke.

Esta vez fue la rubia la que suspiró cansada.

—Dejemos esto claro, frentesota, mi interés por Sasuke siempre fue muy físico. Mientras tú te desvelabas velando por él, yo solo lo quería ver porque, seamos sincera, es guapísimo—Sakura le dio una mala cara e Ino le hizo un ademan con la mano para que quitara ese gesto—Segunda, no estoy enojada porque estés paseándote por la aldea con él, si no que, estoy enojada porque haces el favor de guardártelo.

Al fin Sakura sonrió.

—Simplemente no quiero adelantarme, Sasuke es un hombre… raro. Puede que solo se sienta culpable y por eso me acompañe a casa en las noches. Solo hemos cenado juntos una vez y fue hace un mes. No me ha vuelto a invitar.

—Es porque el pobre hombre no sabe como hacerlo, te aseguro que ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza que seria una buena idea invitarte a salir.

—No lo sé, creo que es cuestión de ser pacientes.

—Sakura, tú no puedes ser más paciente con este idiota. Si en un mes siguen las cosas así, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes hacer eso, no te incumbe la relación entre Sasuke y yo.

—Pero sí me incumbe ver como desperdicias tus bellos años esperando a que ese cabeza de aire decida. Como si no lo hubieras esperado ya lo suficiente.

—Tendré que pedirte que te mantengas al margen de todo. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

—Piensa como quieras—dijo rendida.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto ¿A qué ibas a salir hace rato que yo llegue? ¿A caso ibas a ver a Sasuke-kun?—Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Para nada, solo tengo un pequeño dilema.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Hinata fue ayer en la noche a mi casa…

Sakura se encargó de contarle con detalles lo que la Hyuuga le había pedido, y al respuesta que le había dado. Ciertamente era algo sorprenderte escuchar lo que la tímida y dulce de Hinata iba a hacer. Ino abrió la boca impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo, se ofreció a ayudar a Sakura con todo aquello, Hinata también era su amiga.

—Adiós, frentesota.

—Adiós, cerda. Nos vemos después.

Sakura tomó su camino de regreso al hospital mientras Ino la veía irse. Su amiga no tenia solución, jamás entendería como era que seguía amando tanto a Sasuke Uchiha. Si le preguntaban, el hombre no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecerse aquel tesoro, pero si lo veía del otro lado, Sakura si que se merecía a ese hombre. Tal vez mereciera algo mejor, pero si lo que ella quería era a ese inmutable ente que se hacia pasar por persona, entonces lo más justo era que lo consiguiera.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para retomar el camino hacia la tienda de flores pero chocó contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. Escuchó como varias cosas caían al suelo y volteo preocupada.

—Lo siento! No vi por donde iba!—sus ojos azules entonces demostraron algo de sorpresa—Sai, lo siento.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada.

Sai se agachó para empezar a recoger todas sus cosas, a lo que Ino en seguida se agachó por igual para poder ayudarlo. Todas eran cosas de pintura. Varias hojas de un tamaño más grande de lo normal, y de un extraño grosor, y muchos tipos de pintura.

Tomó uno de un paisaje, y lo empezó a examinar, e hizo lo mismo con los demás. Mientras Sai la veía curioso.

—Todos estos son muy buenos—dijo Ino perdida en las pinturas que tenia en sus manos.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura caminaba a paso lento por el hospital camino a su oficina. Hablar con Ino la había ayudado en su extraña manera de ayudar. Al menos la había ayudado a aclarar su cabeza, y ahora esperaba poder concentrarse en todos los expedientes que tenia pendientes en su oficina.

Muchos dirán que ser un gran medico requiere de mucho esfuerzo psicológico al ver tantos enfermos y heridos diariamente, pero el verdadero reto esta en pasar por tanto papelea y no quedar mentalmente inutilizado en el intento. Demasiada información todo el tiempo.

Pero le gustaba ser medico. Cuando empezó el equipo siete, ella no pudo hacer mucho por ellos, solo los veía adentrarse en batalla y salir mal heridos una tras otra vez. Una vez que conoció a Tsunade y sus capacidades, había descubierto lo que quería hacer en su vida. Jamás quería volver a ver a un compañero mal herido, y no poder hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Además, si algo se le daba, eran las cosas que requerían de un reto intelectual de deducción basado en información básica, y crear un diagnostico era prácticamente eso. Básicamente, ves los síntomas, llegas a una conclusión, y entonces actúas.

Abrió la puerta de su consultorio una vez mentalizada de lo que le esperaba, pero lo que encontró dentro no era específicamente lo que esperaba.

Estaba Tsunade sentada cómodamente en su silla con uno de los expedientes abiertos en la mesa, leyéndolo de manera calmada. Del otro lado del escritorio, sentado en una de las sillas que tenia para los pacientes que pasaban a verla, estaba un joven que seria más o menos de su edad, puede que fuera mayor. Tenia el pelo naranja, y ojos grises. Pensó que era una extraña combinación, pero luego pensó en si misma y su extraño pelo rosa. Era un chico atractivo, tenia que ser sincera con eso.

—Sakura, al fin regresas a tu oficina ¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó Tsunade, y Sakura pudo jurar que aquel cuestionamiento venia con una ligera carga de acusamiento.

—Tuve que dar una vuelta. Llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo varios expedientes y necesitaba aire—cerró la puerta tras ella—¿Qué hace aquí, Tsunade-sama? ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, solo venia con una orden de parte de tus dos senseis—con la palma de la mano extendida, dirigió su mano a la dirección del joven.

—Te presento a Seiya Yoshimi. Él es un médico muy importante del país del hierro que vino una temporada a Konoha.

—Mucho gusto, Seiya-san, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—le estiró su mano y él la estrechó con cuidado, y le dio una sonrisa amable.

—El gusto es mío, su nombre le queda muy bien—ella lo vio con algo de sorpresa—Bueno, es que, su pelo es rosa al igual que las flores de cerezo.

—Gracias—dijo algo dudosa, tomando las puntas de su pelo con una mano. Tsunade carraspeo.

—Esto es sencillo, Sakura. El país de hierro carece de un verdadero conocimiento de venenos y antídotos desde que el médico que se encargaba de encontrarlos falleció porque ya era demasiado viejo. Preocupados, decidieron mandar a Seiya al ser el más capacitado de su cuadrilla de doctores para aprender todo lo que se necesita de venenos y sus antídotos. Tú eres una experta en ese tema. Quiero que te encargues de enseñarle todo lo que puedas ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. Primero empieza dándole un pequeño recorrido por la aldea. El viaje fue largo, no creo que sea buena idea empezar a saturarlo de información.

—Con todo respeto, pensaba acabar de revisar los expedientes inconclusos, Tsunade-sama.

—No se preocupe, Haruno-san, no quisiera molestar si esta ocupada. Puedo conocer la aldea por mi mismo—con un gesto Tsunade lo calló.

—¿Te importa si yo me encargo de eso por hoy?

—No, claro que no. No le confiaría los pacientes a nadie más que a usted—con esto Tsunade se acomodo más en la silla.

—Entonces por favor dale un recorrido.

—Por supuesto ¿Vamos?

Seiya asintió y siguió a Sakura fuera del consultorio.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Kakashi veía a Sasuke con orgullo, aquel chico era como el hijo que nunca había tenido. Cuando lo veía, de cierta manera se veía a si mismo a su edad, serio, orgulloso, lleno de habilidades que solo un prodigio puede poseer.

Cuando le asignaron al equipo 7, sintió curiosidad al ver que le habían asignado al único Uchiha como alumno, y cuando pelearon por primera vez, Sasuke le confirmó que su reputación no se sostenía por si sola, él la defendía por completo. Claro que quería a Naruto, y a Sakura. Ellos dos eran la imagen de sus difuntos amigos, era como revivir la inocencia y alegría que Óbito y Rin emendaron en algún momento en su vida. Naruto era igual de talentoso, y lo admiraba profundamente. Sakura, no era necesario decir que desde la primera misión que tuvieron el instinto fue protegerla. La veía llena de pureza, rebozando ingenuidad, y con un talento para controlar el chacra mal aprovechado. Aún después de volverse tan fuerte como ya lo era, y vivir los horrores que la vida le había destinado, aún conservaba esa pureza, y una ligera pisca de ingenuidad. Eso la hacia única ante los ojos de él.

Pero Sasuke… Aún después de todo seguía siendo su alumno favorito, el cual se había equivocado como él, y había tenido que aprender a la fuerza la lección de su vida. Pero lo tenia de regreso, habían logrado sacarlo de sus oscuros caminos a tiempo.

Veía el hombre izquierdo del azabache, ahora con el tatuaje de ANBU en él. Era completamente innecesario hacerlo pasar por la ridiculez del examen chunnin, y la ascensión a jounin. Si habían logrado salir vencedores de la guerra, había sido en gran parte gracias a él.

—Bienvenido oficialmente al departamento ANBU, Sasuke—dijo con el orgullo raspando en su voz. Sasuke pasó su mano sobre la piel que aún sangraba ligeramente gracias al tatuado.

—Gracias, Kakashi.

—Quiero que sepas que con esto te estoy dando un gran poder sobre la seguridad de la aldea, y que después de los eventos ocurridos previamente creo firmemente en ti más que en nadie para cuidar nuestro hogar.

—Lo entiendo, y lo hare. Cuidare Konoha.

—Sé que lo harás. Con esto dicho es momento de asignarte tu primera misión como ANBU.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura y Seiya se encontraban parados frente a las puertas del hospital. Habían decidido que era hora de regresar cuando vieron que el sol estaba acabando de meterse, dándole paso a la noche.

Ahora todo era suavemente iluminado por las luces del hospital, y las de la calle.

—Espero que te haya agrado la aldea, Seiya.

—Sí, es un lugar totalmente encantador. Bastante diferente a mi nación, pero es hermosa, yo creo que no me será difícil adaptarme a este lugar.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso.

—Y no quisiera verme impertinente, pero ha sido todo un placer pasar el día contigo.

Una sonrisa cordial se asomó por la cara de Seiya, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios. Sí, había tenido un par de pretendientes y alguna que otra declaración amorosa por aquí, y otra por allá, pero jamás le habían dicho algo así. En aquel día había logrado descubrir que Seiya era un chico completamente encantador. Era sumamente amable, y cordial, pero eso no dejaba de lado su singular alegría. Era alguien cálido, y podía sentirlo con solo pararse frente a él.

—No, no te preocupes. Ha sido un placer para mi por igual.

—He tenido mucha suerte al tenerte como maestra, Sakura-san.

Sakura iba a responderle, aún con ese constante sonroso en su rostro, pero una voz carraspeó haciendo que ambos voltearan. Ahí estaba Sasuke parado, viendo la escena con una cara más seria de lo normal.

—Sasuke-kun. Buenas noches.

Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó hasta ellos, quedando parado al lado de Sakura. Inspeccionó al chico que la acompañaba. No era la gran cosa. Era un poco más bajo que él, y lo veía con una mirada nerviosa. Se notaba que estaba empezando a incomodarse. Mucho mejor para él, si le preguntaban.

—He venido a hablar contigo, Sakura—dijo en un tono severo aún viendo a Seiya.

—Claro—Seiya y ella cruzaron miradas. Seiya por alguna razón que no entendía, se sentía como un ratón atrapado, como si estuviera entre la espada más filosa y la pared—Déjenme presentarlos. Sasuke, él es Yoshimi Seiya. Y Seiya, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke no respondió, solo continuo dándole una mirada severa haciendo que el ambiente se tensara cada vez más, por lo que Sakura se vio obligada a dar una explicación. Aún cuando no tenia porque.

—Seiya es un medico de la tierra del hierro. Él vino a aprender sobre venenos por lo que estará bajo mi tutela por los siguientes meses.

—¿Ya acabaste con tu día?—le preguntó el azabache, casi como si ignorara lo que Sakura le acababa de explicar ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

—Tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama a avisarle de nuestro regreso, nada más.

—No, Sakura—habló Seiya—Veo que él esta algo impaciente, por lo que no les hare perder el tiempo. Yo puedo llegar a tu oficina solo, puedes irte.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Por supuesto. Que tengan buena noche.

Con esto Seiya se adentró en el hospital, perdiéndose en la blancura de su interior. En seguida, Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la muñeca cuidando de no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza para poder jalarla y que ella no se librara de su agarre.

—Vámonos—empezó a caminar jalándola con él.

—Sasuke-kun, espera ¿Qué te pasa? Fuiste muy grosero allá atrás.

—Dije que tenia que hablar contigo, y él no se iba.

—Pues dime qué es. Y ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar menos poblado, me molesta la gente.

—Solo dime y yo puedo caminar sola—dijo forcejeando para soltarse—Sasuke-kun, caminar así es muy molesto, suéltame.

Pero él no le hizo caso, la siguió jalando hasta adentrarse a un parque. Era el mismo parque al que había ido con Ino, pero estaban en otra parte diferente. Casi al lado contrario de donde estaban los estanques. Una vez que le pareció que estaban lo suficientemente solos se detuvo y la soltó.

—Gracias—murmuró Sakura sobándose la muñeca—¿Ahora sí me puedes decir que tienes?

—Fui ascendido a ANBU—ella ya le iba a saltar encima de la felicidad. Era una gran noticia que los altos mandos de la aldea hubieran decidido darle tal puesto, eso significaba que él volvía a ganarse la aprobación de la aldea. Pero él la interrumpió antes de que hiciera algo—Salgo mañana temprano de misión.

—¿Mañana?—preguntó tratando de sonar normal. Por supuesto, si Sasuke era ANBU significaba que sus misiones no solo serian altamente peligrosas, si no que, todas ellas serian fuera de la ciudad—Vaya, supongo que estas emocionado—Sasuke se encogió de hombros—¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?

—Dos semanas—trató de no parecer sorprendida. Eso significaba que él regresaría justo el día cuando seria la celebración por el tercer aniversario del fin de la cuarta guerra ninja. Ella había querido comentarle sobre ir juntos.

—Vaya, es mucho tiempo.

—Es lejos el lugar donde hay que ir.

—Mucha suerte.

Él no le respondió nada, ni si quiera un gracias. Sasuke no entendía por qué, pero estaba molesto. Ni si quiera estaba seguro que estaba molesto con ella, pero algo en él hervía y buscaba una salida de su sistema.

Sakura al notar que Sasuke no diría nada más, decidió ser quien rompiera aquel silencio.

—Ya es tarde, es mejor que regrese a casa.

Sasuke siguió sin decir nada, solo asintió. Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de él. No sabia qué esperaba, tal vez que él la siguiera, y la acompañara como lo había estado haciendo durante esas ultimas semanas, pero solo escuchó un rápido movimiento a su espalda y ese particular sonido que hacen los arboles cuando sus ramas son agitadas con fuerza.

Volteo sorprendida, porque sabia lo que eso significaba. Sasuke había dado un salto, y había desaparecido dejándola sola.

Involuntariamente, en sus ojos empezaron a acumularse lagrimas, unas que no tardaron en salir.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿A caso Sasuke sufría de algún tipo de bipolaridad? No entendía que había sido todo aquello, pero la había dejado sola, a mitad de la noche en un parque. Sintió una sensación de deja vú y sonrió amargamente ante esto. No era la primera vez que él le hacia aquello, pero al menos esta vez la dejaba consiente.

Una vez que logró contener las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos, se limpió las mejillas y caminó fuera del parque, hasta su casa.

-…-

-…-

-…-

**Fin de capitulo 3.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Feliz 2015!**


	4. Un Plan En Marcha

**Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia! Aquí vamos nuevamente!**

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se encontraban en el cuarto de esta ultima, en la enorme mansión Hyuuga.

Las tres observaban a Hinata, quien no dejaba de probarse incontables cantidades de Kimonos para esa noche.

Ese día era la gran celebración del tercer aniversario del final de la guerra. Toda la aldea se encontraba en movimiento con los preparativos. Por suerte, los ninjas encargados de ayudar a los civiles con todo aquello eran los gennins.

Los ninjas que habían participado en la guerra tenían prohibido ayudar, ya que todo aquel festival se trataba sobre ellos.

—A mi me gusta el plateado—dijo Ino mientras inspeccionaba a Hinata, quien modelaba en ese momento un kimono rojo.

—Yo siento que el rojo es más intenso, cerda—le respondió Sakura—Es el color de amor—Ino rodó los ojos y Hinata rió algo apenada.

—Sí, pero Hinata es una chica tímida, y sencilla. El rojo no va con su estilo. Además el plateado moldea más su figura—esto lo dijo pasando sus manos desde la cintura de la pelinegra, hasta sus caderas, a lo que Hinata no pudo evitar un sonroso.

—Mmm, puede ser. Hinata, vuélvete a poner el plateado.

—Esta bien.

Entró de nuevo a su amplio vestidor cerrando la puerta. No paso mucho antes de que volviera a salir. El kimono plateado era una de una suave tela que tenia una bonita caído hasta el suelo. Tenia bordados de peces en un hilo blanco brillante. El obi que se amarraba a su cintura era de color negro, mientras que el obiage que iba debajo de este era de un azul oscuro, por ultimo, el obijime era de un azul cielo.

Sakura la inspeccionó y luego volteo a ver a Ino con una sonrisa.

—Ino, por primera vez te doy la razón. Ese es tu mejor opción, Hinata—Sakura e Ino se dejaron caer sobre la cama, quedando sentadas sobre esta mientras veían a la Hyuuga.

—¿Lo creen?

—Sí, definitivamente con eso lo impresionaras.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, entonces aparecieron Hanabi, y atrás de ella una de las chicas encargadas de la servidumbre de la mansión Hyuuga.

—Wow, Hinata, te ves preciosa—dijo en seguida Hanabi yéndose a sentar junto a Sakura e Ino.

La chica dejó una charola con bebidas en una de las mesas de noche de Hinata, y con una ligera reverencia se retiró del cuarto.

—Gracias, Hanabi—le dijo Hinata observándose en el enorme espejo que había en su cuarto.

—Tenemos planeado que con esto empiece el fogoso amor de tu hermana y Naruto—dijo Ino emocionada a la pequeña Hyuuga.

En seguida la sonrisa de Hanabi imitó la de Ino, y volteo a ver a su hermana. Los sentimientos de su hermana mayor hacia aquel rubio nunca habían sido un secreto, no para ella.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el plan?

—Todo viene de la cabezota de Sakura. Tanta inteligencia tenia que ser usada en algo importante—con este comentario de Ino, Hanabi se volteo a ver a Sakura aún con esa sonrisa cómplice. Ella también quería participar en aquel complot.

—¿Entonces?

Por un segundo Sakura vio extrañada a Hanabi, jamás la había visto con una expresión como esa… tan… tan Ino. Como la de una pervertida psicótica muy para su gusto.

—Bueno—comenzó Sakura viendo a Hinata en busca de aprobación para contarle lo que había acontecido entre ellas hacia un mes, ella asintió y entonces la pelirosa pudo proseguir—Hace un mes tu hermana me buscó porque tenia intención de al fin dar la iniciativa con Naruto.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, Hinata—le dijo Ino—contando que Naruto es un torpe.

—El punto es—volvió a tomar la conversación—ella vino a mi porque Naruto y yo somos muy cercanos, y yo podría ayudarla a saber si era buena idea o no, y si sí atreverse a ir tras a él.

—¿Y sí crees que Naruto se enamore de mi hermana?

Ante esta pregunta, Hinata dio un pequeño respingo. Cuando había hablado con Sakura, ella no había dudado en animarla, pero las probabilidades que el amor de toda su vida se fijara en ella, eran verdaderamente inciertas.

Ella y Sakura compartieron una mirada significativa. La de dos cómplices que están a punto de robarse el banco más grande del mundo con las plenas intenciones de salirse con la suya, y no decírselo a nadie.

—Sí—dijo firme la pelirosa—Es cierto que Naruto es alguien lento, pero sé que no hay nadie mejor para él que tu hermana. Él simplemente no ve más allá de sus narices, entonces poco a poco el pasara tiempo con Hinata hasta que se de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de él. Créeme, conozco a Naruto mejor que nadie en esta aldea… él se enamorara de ella más rápido de lo que creen.

Sin previo aviso, la Hyuuga mayor se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura tirándolas a las dos en la cama. Hinata sobre ella. Por inercia Sakura la abrazó, y hasta que se dio cuenta de las pequeñas lagrimas de su amiga, fue cuando la abrazo de verdad.

Entendía a Hinata mejor que nadie, y era la misma razón por la que Hinata la había buscado a ella. Sakura había pasado una eternidad amando a Sasuke, hasta que él empezó a devolver sus sentimientos. Tal vez en ese momento estaban en un punto incierto dado al extrañísimo ataque de hostilidad del pelinegro, pero ya lo haría darse cuenta de su mala actitud, pero en si, Sakura había logrado que su primer y único amor le correspondiera, y era lo que Hinata quería lograr por igual.

—Gracias, Sakura-san—le dijo entre lagrimas. Con el mismo amor con la que una madre acaricia la cabeza de sus hijos, ella acarició la cabeza de Hinata.

Mientras, Ino y Hanabi veían enternecidas la escena. Ellas también estaban consientes del enorme amor que Hinata le guardaba a Naruto.

—No me lo agradezcas, veras que todo saldrá de maravilla. Ahora levántate, arrugaras tu kimono y tienes que lucir increíble hoy en la noche.

Con ayuda de Ino y Hanabi, Hinata se levantó de sobre Sakura, y regresó a su closet a cambiarse a su ropa de diario. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el festival de los héroes, y no quería arruinar el kimono tal como la pelirosa había mencionado.

—¿Tú ya tienes tu kimono, Hanabi?—le preguntó Sakura una vez sentada en la cama nuevamente.

—Sí, es color naranja con bordados de peces morados.

—Suena bonito.

—Sí, era de mi madre cuando tenia mi edad, por lo cual es extra especial—les explicó Hanabi tomando un par de bocadillos que había en la charola.

—¿Ustedes ya eligieron los suyos?—les preguntó Hinata regresando al cuarto, y sentándose en la cama junto con las demás repitiendo la acción de Hanabi de tomar algún bocadillo de la charola.

—Así es—le dijo Ino.

—¿Cómo es?—le pregunto emocionada la menor.

—Es verde claro, y los accesorios son blancos con azul.

—Entonces el tuyo es un kimono muy llamativo.

Ino sonrió orgullosa.

—Por supuesto, una belleza tiene que hacerse relucir.

—¿Y el tuyo, Sakura?

—Es un secreto.

—Basta del secreto del kimono, frente, solo dinos como es.

—Solo les diré que es uno especial que confeccione con una tela que alguna vez compre. Soñaba con hacerme un kimono con la tela y al fin lo hice, entonces quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Uy, con tu gusto frentesota, quien sabe que tan bonito este.

Sakura le dio una mala cara a su mejor amiga y esta le sacó la lengua indicándole que bromeaba con ella.

—Seguro será un hermoso kimono—le aseguró Hinata—¿Sasuke ya estará de vuelta para es festival de esta noche?

Sakura esta vez suspiró con pesadez y levanto su cabeza para poder ver el techo.

—No tengo idea. Antes de que se fuera de misión peleamos, por lo que no tengo idea de su estado en este momento. Ni si quiera sé si estaba enterado del festival. Pero es Sasuke-kun—esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono más ligero regresando su mirada a las chicas—Puede que ni si quiera le atrajera la idea de ir, así que de una u otra manera seria igual ¿No creen?

Hinata e Ino se voltearon a ver, y luego regresaron la mirada a Sakura. Era como si el Uchiha no se cansara de poner el amor de ella aprueba. Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, era siempre la misma historia: Sakura esperando algo de vuelta de él.

—¿Sasuke-kun es tu novio?—le preguntó Hanabi. Sakura negó.

—No, pero tampoco puedo decir que solo existe una amistad entre nosotros.

—Sakura ha estado tan colada por Sasuke, como tu hermana de Naruto, Hanabi. Y creo que por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

La cara de la pequeña cambio a una de asombro.

—Debes quererlo mucho—con un poco de dolor en su expresión facial Sakura asintió—Pues yo te tomare muchas fotos, así, si no va, yo se las mandare para que sepa de lo que se perdió, y sufra un poco.

Las tres amigas rieron ante la ocurrencia de Hanabi, y al mismo tiempo Sakura abrazaba a la hermana menor de su amiga.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke entraba a Konoha cuando el sol se estaba metiendo. Una suave luz naranja acariciaba toda la aldea, mientras nubes coladas que variaban de rosa a azul acababan de acentuar el paisaje creando una preciosa tarde otoñal.

Su paso era calmado, disfrutando del ligero calor que el sol aún presente otorgaba junto con la fresca brisa que anunciaba que el invierno no estaba lejano. La misión había contado con la común cantidad de enemigos, más nada letal que no pudiera controlar. Quien se enfrentara a él acabaría muerto o pidiendo misericordia, ya que las habilidades de Sasuke solo mejoraba, si eso se podía.

Tal vez Sasuke no fuera reconocido como un héroe ideal, tal como era reconocido Naruto, pero sí era muy bien conocido por ayudarlo, y ser parte del equipo de ninjas que realmente se encargaron de acabar con la amenaza de la destrucción del mundo ninja, por lo que se sabia de su inmenso poder.

Además que era bien conocido que él había sido el gran discípulo de Orochimaru, que era temido desde hace varias décadas.

Cuando atravesó la entrada de la aldea, le sorprendió ligeramente ser detenido por los guardias que la resguardaban.

—Uchiha Sasuke, el Hokage ordenó que cuando llegara fuera directamente a su oficina.

Sasuke no respondió nada, solo asintió ligeramente y en seguida desapareció en un flash de luz, parecida a la de un rayo, sorprendiendo a los guardias.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Kakashi estaba en la oficina del Hokage junto a Shizune, quien lo estaba ayudando a acabar de acomodarse su yukata gris.

Él se había quedado totalmente ensimismado leyendo una nueva novela erótica que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la aldea. Desde la muerte de Jiraiya, la colección _Icha Icha Paradise_ había culminado en el ultimo libro publicado, uno que él ya había leído, y sin opciones de una posible continuación por obvias razones, tuvo que buscar otro material de lectura.

El festival de los héroes empezaba a las siete de la noche, justo después de que el sol se pusiera. Cerca de las seis y media, Shizune entró nuevamente a su despacho totalmente arreglada en un sencillo kimono color morado, esperando encontrar al Hokage listo para empezar las festividades, ya que sin él, no podían dar inicio al desfile y a todas las demás actividades. Cual fue la sorpresa de la asistente de Kakashi de encontrarlo aún con su ropa de diario, con una sonrisa estúpida, y el rostro casi sumido por completo en un librillo rojo.

Shizune pegó un grito que hizo que Kakashi aventara el libro a alguna parte de la habitación del susto. Su corazón entonces tuvo un ataque cardiaco, no solo por los regaños que Shizune le estaba dando, si no, que mientras veía el pequeño pedazo de literatura volar a una esquina de su oficina, recordaba que no se había fijado en que pagina se encontraba, y era obvio que no tenia el separador de paginas puesto, lo que significaba que había perdido la pagina donde estaba aquel fogoso encuentro entre el inalcanzable príncipe, y la dulce panadera del pueblo.

Entonces Shizune tomó el kimono que le había dejado preparado, que seguía intacto sobre la otra silla que había en la oficina de Kakashi, y lo empujo al baño a arreglarse en ese mismo instante.

Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para las siete de la noche, y en un tiempo record habían logrado tener a Kakashi preparado para el festival.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke apareció en la oficina, en seguida levantando la ceja al ver el aún alborotado pelo de su sensei, y a Shizune acabando de amarrarle la parte superior del kimono con notable estrés en sus facciones. Esto fue lo que más le extraño, que ambos estaban vestidos para una ocasión especial.

—Sasuke, al fin llegas.

Esto fue suficiente para que Shizune se sonrojara ligeramente y se apartara del Hokage. No había notado la presencia de Sasuke.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito dos cosas. Shizune ¿Recuerdas el conjunto que te pedí que se limpiara?

—Sí.

—Tráelo, por favor.

En seguida Shizune salió de la oficina dejando a los hombres solos.

—Creo que no te enteraste, y no te culpo. Sé que no interactúas mucho con la aldea o su gente. Hoy hay un festival por los héroes de la guerra, es el aniversario de cuando vencimos en la guerra.

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí vi a varia gente vestida formal paseando por la aldea, mas no creí que fuera por un festival.

—Lo primero que quiero es que asistas. Entiendo que los eventos sociales no son lo tuyo, pero es un evento importante. Tú contribuiste al final de esa guerra.

Sasuke iba a responderle con un perfecto argumento de porque no tenia, ni merecía, estar en esa celebración, pero antes de poder decir algo, entró Shizune cargando un atuendo que se veía impecable, dándoselo a Kakashi.

—Y hoy que asistas, pensé en que podrías usar esto.

Un poco dudoso, el azabache fue hasta su maestro para tomar el conjunto y mirarlo con detenimiento tratando de determinar que era exactamente lo especial de aquel inesperado regalo. El conjunto contaba con lo siguiente, la parte superior de un kimono color gris, con una bata de seda azul marina encima que llegaría un poco más debajo de su cadera, pero no era un kimono completo, si no que la parte de abajo era una hakama negra con su cinta para catana. Aquel conjunto era un atuendo tradicional samurái. Habían pasado años sin que Sasuke viera uno igual.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Voltéalo—le indicó Kakashi, y él así lo hizo.

Cuando voltea el atuendo, en la espalda de la bata de seda azul marina, bordado en un hilo plateado, ocupando gran parte de la tela estaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

—En tu ausencia decidí poner en orden las ultimas cosas que había encontrado de tu familia para que cuando regresaras pudieras tomarlas y llevarlas a casa cuando quisieras, entonces me encontré con eso entre las pertenencias de tu padre. Recordé que volverías justo para asistir al festival, y creí que seria una buena idea que para celebrar los acontecimientos que hicieron que regresaras a la aldea, usaras un atuendo que era parte de tu rama en el clan. En la época de tu padre, los hombres usaban eso en vez de kimonos, eso lo sé por Obito.

Al principio Sasuke no supo que decir. Estaba sorprendido por el detalle que Kakashi estaba teniendo con él. Aquello era realmente un gran gesto que había logrado traer calor a su existencia en ese momento, uno que le recordó al azabache las razones por las que había decido volver a amar a su aldea. Por personas como Kakashi. Gente que lo quería, y lo estaba apoyando incondicionalmente. Entonces en un flash vino la pelirosa a su mente… ese era otro asunto que tenia que tratar con urgencia.

Aunque no pudiera decirlo por completo en palabras, Kakashi podía entender que su alumno estaba totalmente agradecido con él por la manera en que sus dedos acariciaban el bordado perfecto del abanico, y su mirada perdida en aquellos trazos. Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre de tradiciones y formalidad. Aún cuando vivió poco de su clan, y de su familia, había mantenido ante todo la educación que se había impartido por generaciones a la comunidad Uchiha.

—Gracias, Kakashi.

Esto si fue una sorpresa. No era un gracias común como el que daba por pura inercia y educación, ese era un gracias especial. Se notaba en el suave tono con lo que lo decía. La única vez que había oído a Sasuke agradecer algo con aquel tono, había sido a Sakura, y ni si quiera le había agradecido algo en especifico. Cuando le dio las gracias a su compañera años atrás, antes de volverse a marchar, Kakashi no entendió que era lo que él exactamente agradecía, pero por la mirada y sonrojo de Sakura, y la intensa mirada de Sasuke supuso que era el agradecimiento a algo abstracto, y que solo ellos dos entendían y compartían, por lo que decidió dejar los asuntos personales de sus alumnos en paz.

—Es un gusto para mi. ¿Sí asistirás?

Sasuke se rió para sus adentros. Hombre chantajista, sabia perfectamente que después de aquel gesto de semejante magnitud emocional para él, no podría negarse debido a que su nueva, y correcta moralidad no lo dejarían vivir en paz si se rehusaba a asistir.

—Sí.

—Perfecto, todos tus compañeros irán, por lo que les dará mucho gusto verte ahí. Vete a dar un baño y a prepararte. Te esperare en media hora en el balcón de la torre del Hokage, el que da a la aldea. He reservado un espacio especial para que mis alumnos estén a mi lado en la inauguración del festival y podamos ver el desfile juntos desde el mejor asiento de todos.

—Nuevamente gracias, Kakashi—él le respondió con una sonrisa paternal.

—Vete a arreglar, que atrasare el evento media hora solo para que tú llegues a tiempo.

Con esto, el Uchiha desapareció con la misma velocidad que antes, dejando tan solo un centello en lo que era su lugar.

—Le tienes mucho aprecio a Sasuke ¿verdad?

—Que te puedo decir, Shizune. Veo mucho de mi en él, y me alegra que él haya podido tomar el camino correcto a tiempo. Siempre ha sido mi alumno favorito.

—¿Por eso también se esta metiendo en su relación personal con Sakura?

Entonces Kakashi empezó a sudar frio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No crea que no note que en sus peticiones para la preparación del festival, en el apartado de los asientos para el desfile estuvieran ellos dos juntos, y que además, igualmente para los fuegos artificiales haya hecho que casualmente hubiera un error en sus asientos, poniéndolos juntos en el pequeño balcón extra con el que cuenta la torre.

—Bueno, bueno, no me puedes culpar por querer la felicidad de mis alumnos. Además, Sasuke solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito. Los chicos prácticamente ya son pareja, solo necesitan formalizar. Además, piensa en Sakura, ella también se lo merece.

Ante esto, Shizune se quedó callada por un momento. Sabia lo que Sakura sentía por aquel impasible hombre, y sin duda alguna ella se merecía que Sasuke le diera todo lo que ella quisiera en este mundo. Le tenia muchísimo cariño y aprecio a la pelirosa, por lo que ella también quería la felicidad de la joven.

—Esta bien, guardare su sucio secreto SOLO porque sé que para Sakura será un momento especial.

—Sabia que entenderías.

-…-

-…-

-…-

La decoración de la aldea era preciosa. Había enormes lámparas de todos los colores alumbrando las calles de la aldea, todas creado un camino de luz hacia el centro de la aldea, donde en medio se encontraba la torre del Hokage. Había puestos de comida de todos los tipos, y mesas con juegos. Se podía escuchar el constante choque de las sandalias de madera contra el empedrado del centro de la aldea de los niños que corrían riendo y gritando emocionados. Todos sonreían ese día dejándose llevar por la magia y paz que envolvían la noche. Todos se distraían en los juegos de destreza, o las chicas presumían sus kimonos entre ellas.

Sakura apreciaba todo esto mientras caminaba tímida entre toda la gente rumbo a la torre de Hokage donde la estarían esperando sus compañeros. Podía notar como uno que otro chico le chiflaba piropeándola, o las miradas de las ancianas mientras decían comentarios sobre su bello kimono, o lo bella que se veía. Eso era lo que causaba su timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a llamar tanto la atención. Su madre la había peinado, y ella se había maquillado lo mejor posible. Además que la ponía nerviosa las reacciones por el kimono que llevaba puesto, ya que no era del todo tradicional, pero hasta ese momento todo parecía ir bien, pero los comentarios no paraban y ya consideraba sacar su abanico, y abrirlo para tapar su rostro y ocultar su sonrojo.

Cuando llegó al centro de la aldea, se alivio de ver enseguida a su grupo de amigos. Estaba Naruto entre ellos, pero Hinata aún no. Seguramente la tropa de sirvientas a las que Ino les había encargado que Hinata quedara bellísima aún no la dejaban ir, o tal vez algún otro miembro de su familia se había atrasado.

—Hola, chicos—saludó a su grupo causando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella. No faltaba decir que hubo una que otra boca que se quedó abierta al verla. Kiba fue de los únicos en reaccionar dando su silbido como cumplido.

—Sakura, te ves hermosa—dijo Ino con emoción.

Se notaba a distancia que el kimono de Sakura era de una tela sumamente suave, casi como la seda, por la manera en que caía y se amoldaba entalladamente al cuerpo de la pelirosa, haciendo que las curvas se acentuaran más de lo que un kimono genérico permitiría. El kimono era de color rojo, pero según iba bajando el color se iba degradando a un naranja, hasta acabar en un amarillo que daba la impresión de un color oro brillante, dando la impresión que el kimono era como una gran llama. Tenia ligeros bordados en él, tenia bordes de flores de loto, y pequeñas flores de cerezo, siendo casi imperceptibles. La tela que iba abajo del kimono era de un color dorado por igual. El kimono no traía obiage, ni obijime, solo el obi que era de un color negro formando un generoso moño en la parte de atrás, y marcando la cintura de Sakura. Las mangas eran lo suficientemente largas, que si ella levantaba su brazo, la manga caería, recogiéndose sola, dejando su brazo al descubierto. Parecía un kimono sacado de una película de glamour. Lo que era su rostro, su boca tenia solo un poco de brillo, pero sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y sus pestañas bien pintadas, logrando que sus ojos verdes se vieran más afilados, y resaltaran más. Su pelo se recogía en un moño que se veía ligeramente desecho, dándole un aire fresco y dejando que un par de mechones cayeran en su rostro remarcándolo. Sakura era irreconocible aquella noche.

Con curiosidad, Ino tomó un poco de la tela de las mangas sintiéndola, y dándose cuenta de la suavidad de esta, quedando totalmente encantada.

—Es tan suave, con razón se amolda así en ti.

—Sakura-chan—gritó Naruto haciendo a Ino a un lado—Pareces una estrella de cine.

Ella rió nerviosa.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, te ves fantástica—dijo emocionado para después acercarse a ella y hablarle en un susurro esta vez—Ojala el teme si se aparezca por aquí y te vea. Te aseguro que así se deja de comportar como el idiota que es.

—¿Sasuke-kun? Él está de misión.

—No, regresó hace como una hora. Yo lo vi entrando a la oficina de Kakashi ¿No sabias?

Por la manera en que la cara de ella se deformó a una mueca de confusión, supo inmediatamente que no estaba enterada.

—Sakura—la llamó una voz tímida, y ambos voltearon a donde venia la voz.

Era Hinata, con aquel precioso kimono plateado. Su pelo estaba en un moño tradicional tal como se esperaba, pero su boca era de un brillante rojo, y sus ojos estaban ligeramente remarcados, regalándole ese aire de inocencia que solo ella poseía. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hinata! Te ves preciosa!—en seguida tomó el brazo del rubio—¿No lo crees, Naruto?

Él no pudo decir nada, se encontraba más ocupado examinando a la Hyuuga. Sakura lo notó, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga quien se sonrojo mientras una pequeña sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

—Bueno, me iré adelantando con Kakashi-sensei a checar que todo este bien, cuida a Hinata por mi, NO la dejes sola.

Con esto, la pelirosa se esfumo tan rápido como un rayo. Naruto iba a detenerla, pero no le dio tiempo por la manera tan abrupta que lo había dejado ahí. Conocía a Hinata, de hecho, eran cercanos de alguna extraña manera, pero jamás se había quedado solo con ella.

—Hola, Naruto-kun…

—Hey, Hinata—dijo animadamente una vez que había salido del transe en que la rapidez de los sucesos lo habían dejado—¿Lista para disfrutar el festival?

—Sí, estoy emocionada.

—Ven, vamos. Todavía no es tiempo, hagamos algo por aquí.

Hinata asintió feliz yendo al lado de Naruto. Tenia que aprovechar aquello oportunidad. El plan inicial de el rubio era regresar con todos pero ya no estaban en donde los había visto por ultima vez. De hecho, ya no veía a ninguno entre la multitud. Se encogió de hombros, al menos estaba con Hinata, y no completamente solo en el festival.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura llegó al balcón vacío de la torre del Hokage. A la única a la que había encontrado era a Shizune, quien la guió a una serie de sillas, asignándole su lugar, y avisándole que Kakashi estaba recibiendo a los otros kages que habían venido gustosos a disfrutar del festival, y que de hecho, estarían sentados con ellos durante el desfile.

Aquella era la ventaja de haber sido alumna de Kakashi en su tiempo, en eventos como esos, ellos siempre tenían un lugar junto con figuras importantes, y además, lo mejor que esas ocasiones ofrecían. No se decía, pero en esos eventos, por lo general ellos recibían comida gratis como regalo de algunos aldeanos, o les servían comida extra en sus platos al estar en la mesa del Hokage. También incluida que si Kakashi era invitado a algún evento fuera de la aldea, ellos serian invitados como los acompañantes del Hokage, entonces tenían la dicha de viajar a otras aldeas, y además, recibir increíbles tratos.

Oh sí, gozaban de privilegios increíbles.

Sakura se asomó por el balcón, apreciando como ahora las lámparas chinas que alumbraban la aldea ahora parecían ser parte de una enorme y alineada constelación, iluminando todas las calles. Podía ver las pequeñas cabezas de todos moverse, y oía perfectamente el bullicio de sus voces, y el sonido de sus risas. Se recargó en la barandilla del balcón mientras una sonrisa llena de paz llenaba su cara.

Se podía sentir esa tranquilidad, esa felicidad que ahora envolvía a cada uno de los aldeanos de su bella aldea. Amaba su hogar, jamás se vería viviendo en otra aldea, o estando demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. Cerró los ojos y en silencio rezó porque ese periodo de paz durara para siempre. Que ya no hubiera guerra, que ya no hubiera aldeas conspirando unas contra otras o grandes enemigos amenazando la vida de todo ser vivo.

La guerra había dejado cicatrices en todos, pero también había dejado un deseo colectivo: el de que jamás tuvieran que volver a vivir un horror como ese.

Y en ese momento es cuando ella más creía que eso se cumpliría, ver las aldeas unidas, y todos viviendo como si aquellos espantosos acontecimientos nunca hubieran sucedido.

Y eso la hacia feliz, pero de cierta manera ella no era completamente feliz.

_Sasuke._

Él siempre tan problemático, siempre tan despistado de sus emociones, siendo tan listo, pero completamente ingenuo a su humanidad. Quisiera librarse de aquel embrollo, de simplemente poder decir que era hora de encontrar algo estable para ella, algo que por más que trataba no podía encontrar en el azabache, pero tristemente, eso jamás seria posible. El corazón demanda lo que quiere, aún cuando eso no sea lo más racional. Y ella lo quería a él, simplemente ya no sabia que podía hacer para acabar de llegar a él, sin que él de alguna manera se alejara de ella.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, una figura se puso junto a ella sacándola de su trance, provocando que se irguiera de su posición.

Y lo vio, viendo el mismo panorama que ella veía, parado a su lado.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapísimo que se veía. Su pelo había crecido un poco, haciendo que aquellos mechones rebeldes que se paraban solos, ahora cayeran ligeramente, y sin la banda de la aldea un mechón le caía como fleco entre los dos ojos. Noto su atuendo, un hermoso traje de samurái tradicional con el signo Uchiha brillante y orgulloso en su espalda.

—Regresaste—dijo en un susurró completamente asombrada.

Su intención no había sido decir aquello, si no que se supone que seria un pensamiento único para su conocimiento, pero su boca la había traicionado y había dicho aquello causando que Sasuke volteara a verla, y que sus miradas se encontraran.

Pero en ellos no había esa dureza que ella había visto el día que se fue de una misión. No, definitivamente había algo diferente en ella.

-…-

-…-

-…-

**Fin Capitulo 4.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Espero leerlos a todos en los reviews! Siempre estoy interesada en lo que les gusta, lo que no, sugerencias, entre todo!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	5. Él en busca de Ella

**Perdón por la tardanza, sé que nada más fueron un par de días, pero regrese a la universidad, y eso se lleva casi todo mi tiempo, por lo que puede que me retrase en las publicaciones. La estructura de la historia ya esta toda en mi cabeza (lo ha estado por… AÑOS) solo falta bajarla a un escrito, entonces espero que mis atrasos sean muy breves.**

**Espero continúen conmigo en esta historia. Muchas gracias!**

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sin poder hacer algo contra la poderosa mirada de Sasuke, Sakura apartó la suya situándola nuevamente en las pequeñas luces de la calle. ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? O ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Su ultimo encuentro no había sido muy grato, de hecho, no fue absolutamente nada agradable, no había nada que salvar de aquel momento. Él se fue dejándola sola a mitad de la noche, y ella caminó a casa con un nudo en la garganta implorando poder dejar las lagrimas salir y deshacerse por completo.

Mas aquellas dos semanas sin verse había servido solo para algo: Hacer que un singular pánico se instalara en ella haciéndola creer que lo de Sasuke y ella había muerto antes de llegar a ser cualquier cosa. Había acabado antes de empezar, y su oportunidad había quedado en un par de escuetas interacciones.

Y se negaba a creer aquello, y más una vez que lo tenia al lado suyo. Su fuerte presencia haciéndose notar, empezando a afectar la suya. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, su imponente presencia se hacia más fuerte. Podía sentir como su mirada seguía encima de ella, penetrando su alma, y tratando de entrar en su mente, pero tenia que aguantar. Algo en ella le decía que si seguía dándole las cosas tan fácilmente a Sasuke, él seguiría actuando a su voluntad porque ella jamás se iría, no importaba lo que él hiciera, y eso debía de cambiar.

No le agradaba la idea de tener que usar un truco tan bajo como el de hacerlo creer que ella lo estaba dejando de amar después de jurarle amor tantas veces por tantos años seguidos, pero tenia que hacer algo además de perdonarlo una y otra, y otra vez sin verdaderas consecuencias. Sasuke podría ser un hombre inteligente, y maduro, pero en el interior era solo otro niño, uno que no aprendía a menos que hubieran consecuencias reales.

Por el momento, estando solos en aquel balcón, lo único que podía hacer era mantener su boca cerrada, y evitar caer de nuevo tan fácilmente. Si quería que hubiera contacto entre ellos, él tenia que buscarlo, él comenzaría diciendo algo. Esto le daría alguna respuesta, si él de verdad estaba invertido emocionalmente en ella, o no. Le aterrorizaba la respuesta, pero necesitaba una, necesitaba seguridad y estabilidad de una jodida vez.

—Sakura—sonó la voz de Temari de tras de ella haciendo que se volteara en un segundo con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Temari—dijo emocionada mientras levantaba su kimono para poder correr cómodamente hacia ella.

Una vez que llegó con ella, se dieron un enorme abrazo. A Sakura no se le había ocurrido que entre los kages estaba Gaara, por consecuente, a la aldea iría Temari.

—Veo que esta vez fuiste por un kimono fuera de lo tradicional—Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí, estaba muy nerviosa por usar algo fuera de lo común, pero las reacciones han sido buenas.

—¿Dónde lo compraste?

—De hecho, entre mi mamá y yo lo confeccionamos.

—Pues les tendré que pedir pronto que me confeccionen uno a mi, a ver si logro verme tan bien como tú y acabar de hacer que Shikamaru admita que esta locamente enamorado de mi—dijo Temari tan segura de si misma como siempre lo había sido.

Para ser alguien completamente tranquilo, Shikamaru tenia un gusto fuerte en las mujeres.

—Muchas gracias, Temari. Y estoy segura que no necesitaras hacer algo así, creo que Shikamaru es solo lento para estas cosas.

—Lo es ¿No es cierto? No nos sirve de nada su enorme intelecto.

Ambas rieron, animadamente. Mientras Sasuke veía toda aquella escena. Era cierto que Sakura se veía increíble aquella noche.

Cuando llegó, a primera instancia había creído que la chica parada sola en la punta del balcón seria alguna de las acompañantes de alguno de los kages, ya que estaba al tanto de su visita a la aldea. Hasta pensó que podría ser la mizukage, que era rápidamente reconocida por la cantidad de erotismo que cargaba a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Lo habían acercado para señalarle su lugar, y una vez que tuvo más claridad de la mujer recargada en el barandal, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sakura. En aquellas épocas, cuando el frio hacia posesión de la usualmente calurosa aldea, ella siempre llevaba puesto un suéter verde menta que era todo lo contrario a una prenda ajustada, o encima de este, su abrigo rosa. Era imposible para él adivinar que aquel cuerpo delgado y delicado era de ella, e hipnotizado por esa visión caminó hasta pararse junto a ella, solo para darse cuenta del delicado maquillaje que llevaba, notando más que nunca las dos gemas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, y la finura de su boca.

Sabia que tenia sentimientos por ella, y fielmente siempre había pensado que Sakura era una chica bonita. Que su mente estuviera en otro lado, con otros intereses, no quería decir que no se diera cuenta de aquellas cosas. Era como una frase que una vez escuchó decir a un niño que entraba a la adolescencia en un conflicto con su madre a lo largo de su viaje "Si lo sé, simplemente no me importa. Es diferente" y Sasuke se sintió terriblemente identificado con aquel chiquillo.

Sabía del encanto de su compañera, simplemente no le importaba. Sus intereses estaban en otro lado. Pero eso es lo que pasa con el amor, y con las flores… al menos esa era su propia conclusión. Si dejas a un jardín descuidado, su fauna crecerá y crecerá, y cuando te des cuenta tendrás todo tipo de brotes y flores a tu alrededor, y el pasto te llegará hasta la cintura. Él le dio tan poca importancia a los que ella causaba en él, que jamás pudo darle un nombre. Simplemente catalogó a Sakura como alguien importante en su vida, y punto final. Cuando tuvo que afrontar todo aquello, tal como el pasto, ese sentimiento sin nombre que dejó descuidado le llegaba hasta la cabeza. El tiro le había salido por la culata. Se había dedicado a querer destruir un sentimiento que no reconocía, algo que no entendía, entonces solo se alejó, y creyó que con eso bastaría. Pero no era un simple sentimiento de compañerismo, o un simple afecto, era algo más, algo que identificó hasta pasando el primer año de su viaje de redención.

Y ahora que su prioridad era la aldea, la gente en ella, y en especial, sus casi escasos seres importantes, era cuando sentía el calor que le provocaba estar junto a ella. Hasta entonces la veía y notaba lo bella que era, y lo mucho que se esmeraba diariamente en su puesto, y en la aldea.

No sabia si habían sido sus hormonas, que a los veinte años le empezaban a exigir ganar el tiempo perdido, o si era algo más profundo que eso, pero cuando se encontró con Sakura paseando con un extraño, mientras una dulce sonrisa pintaba su rostro, un sentimiento parecido a la cólera nació en él. Uno que jamás había experimentado. Por lo que, enojado, y desconcertado por no poder decir que era lo que pasaba con él, había largado al tipo aquel, y se había acabado de desquitar con Sakura sabiendo de sus sentimientos por él, _para varear. _Como si todo lo que le había hecho no fuera suficiente. A ese paso ella se hartaría de él, y eso le provocaba otra sensación que no le agradaba ni en más los mínimo. Un escalofrió que acababa en un incomodo nudo en el estomago.

En su misión fuera, caminando nuevamente por bosques y diferentes panoramas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Y fue cuando acabó de caer en cuenta. Siempre había pensado en la pelirosa como su incondicional, y verla con alguien más tan amenamente no era algo que pasara a menudo, o más bien, jamás pasaba. Y fue ahí cuando el pánico que nace en el humano cuando se enfrenta a la incertidumbre atacó al sistema nervioso y operativo de Sasuke, e hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer cuando se empezaba sentir vulnerable de alguna manera: Ser hostil.

Reconocía que debía cambiar aquello, que estaba mal ser hostil con personas que no lo merecían, y reconocía que, muy a su pesar, lo que él había sentido eran celos. Terribles celos de ver a alguien más disfrutar de la compañía de Sakura, ya que se veía que venían de una larga caminata, tal como las que él, y ella solían tomar cuando la recogía del hospital antes de que él se fuera dos semanas lejos. Lo que lo llevaba a lo siguiente: Él tenia sentimientos fuertes por ella, y lo reconocía por su manera de actuar, y lo reconocía al sentirse como un imbécil por haberse peleado con ella, dejándola sola a mitad de la noche, justo cuando había un sujeto nuevo que no sabia de donde venia o cuando se iría, pero que pasaría mucho tiempo con ella. Era como entregarle a Sakura en bandeja de plata.

Se paró junto a ella queriendo decir algo, pero completamente desconcertado al verla por primera vez como la mujer que ya era, y no solo como una dulce niña. El atuendo de Sakura solo indicaba aquello, el atrevimiento de usar algo que dejara ver en lo que se había convertido. Él se había quedado, y se había ido con la imagen de una niña inocente, y completamente ingenua, olvidándose que así como él ya era todo un hombre, ella por igual había crecido. Y se quedó mudo, viéndola, observándola, admirándola, escrutándola con la mirada. Una foto no duraría tanto como aquella impresión que había quedado en su mente al verla luciendo de esa manera, iluminaba ligeramente por las suaves luces que alumbraban toda la aldea.

Sumándole a su mala suerte había llegado Temari robándole a la pelirosa de su lado, dejándolo solo, observándola a distancia. Vio como fueron llegando los demás invitados de Kakashi. Primero Gaara y Kankuro, quienes en seguida se encargaron de piropear a Sakura. Por supuesto que Gaara había sido mucho más formal con sus comentarios, y aún así pudo notar cierto embelesamiento en su mirada, que decidió ignorar completamente. Su relación con él era algo delicada, desde el principio lo había sido, por lo que no causaría más problemas entre ellos. Y para su sorpresa, una vez que todos los demás invitados habían llegado, Gaara se había acercado a él para darle un saludo formal, pero como una escusa para poder entablar una charla.

—Me da gusto saber que decidiste regresar a la aldea, Sasuke.

—Al final de cuentas es mi hogar.

—Lo es, toda la gente de este lugar es tu hogar. Cuando hable contigo el día que fuiste decidido a acabar con los kages, realmente pensé que ya no tenias salvación, pero en los últimos años se me ha dado creer que los milagros existen.

—Fue una lección que aprendí por la mala, pero al final la aprendí.

—Naruto es experto en enseñar cosas por la mala ¿No es así?

Para el gusto de Gaara, él logró sacarle a Sasuke una sonrisa que quería llegar a ser algún tipo de risa pero que se mantuvo dentro. Ambos habían aprendido su lección a base de una buena golpiza cortesía de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Sí, él tiene su propia manera de llegar hasta ti—le confesó Sasuke mientras sus ojos se iban hacia su mejor amigo, quien ya estaba ahí, y como siempre haciendo a Sakura y Tsunade enojar.

—Me da mucho gusto por ti—le soltó de repente—Que hayas logrado encontrar la luz, y hayas encontrado el valor para regresar y rehacer aquí tu vida es algo que te mereces, muy aparte de todos tus actos. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte de ellos. Yo no era mejor que tú. Solo espero que ahora, todo sea siempre para bien, y que todos podamos recuperar la vida que se supone siempre tuvimos de haber tenido.

Con esto, el kazekage le dio una ligera palmada al hombro de Sasuke y regresó a convivir con la demás gente. Algo que a él no le apetecía, pero sus ojos estaban sobre Sakura, y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Además, tomaba en cuenta las palabras de Gaara, él tampoco quería seguir siendo un completo desconocido para todos, no es que se fuera a volver alguien social, porque eso no se le daba, pero ahí estaba su equipo, a quienes consideraba su familia, y quería lograr que su relación fuera como si él jamás se hubiera ido, y eso exigía participación de su parte.

Luchando contra la parte de él, que prefería evadir cualquier contacto social, se unió a la conversación, o al menos, escucho sobre ella, logrando que Naruto brillara de felicidad, que Kakashi le sonriera compresivamente, pero igualmente feliz, y si su mente no lo engañaba, con la mirada hacia el piso, Sakura también había dejado escapar una sonrisa.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El desfile había sido fantástico, y al mismo tiempo había sido bastante incomodo, para el gusto de Sakura.

Todos los civiles se habían esforzado, y eso se notaba en todos los bandos que contenía el desfile. Desde bailarinas, hasta las enormes maquetas de cada uno de los bijuus y en los enormes mural, hechos de papel maché por igual. En uno de ellos, eran solo los trazos a tinta negra de los acontecimientos de la guerra, mientras que en el otro muro, que era aún más gran estaban fotos de los caídos en guerra. Sakura notó como Naruto juntaba sus manos y bajaba las manos cuando en ese muro, estaba la foto de Neji. Con mucha delicadeza levantó la mano, y la puso en el antebrazo del rubio dándole un suave apretón. Este la volteo a ver sonriéndole amablemente.

Por el otro lado, y literalmente a su otro lado, estaba Sasuke. No le había dirigido ni una palabra en las dos horas que llevaban ahí. Cuando se enteró del festival, se había imaginado algo completamente diferente. No en cuanto a las actividades del evento, si no que, al menos, para el desfile se había imaginado estar tomada de la mano con él, y para la hora de los fuegos artificiales, se había imaginado al fin, con suerte, compartiendo un fogoso beso.

Pero era todo lo contrario, era como si la hubieran obligado a sentarse junto a un extraño. Él mantenía su vista al frente, completamente ajeno a que ella estaba ahí, o eso parecía, porque por supuesto que él sabia que ella estaba ahí. Por un momento había estado tan incomoda por la tensión que existía entre ellos dos, que estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto que le cambiara de lugar. Así ella estaría junto a Tsunade, y Naruto junto a su gran y amado mejor amigo, pero no encontró el valor para hacer aquella petición. Sabia si hacia eso, le estaría diciendo subliminalmente a Sasuke que no quería estar cerca de él, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Quería estar junto a él por el resto de sus días, pero no así.

Solo le quedó esperar a que el desfile acabara para que pudieran irse con sus amigos a disfrutar de los eventos, al menos hasta la media noche, donde le habían prometido a Kakashi regresar para ver los fuegos artificiales juntos por igual.

Por su propio lado, Kakashi estaba a punto de azotar la frente contra la baranda del balcón. Su plan había sido poner a sus dos alumnos juntos para que, efectivamente, empezaran a pasearse como una pareja decente frente a todo el mundo, y a él en especial lo hicieran feliz. Pero no, Sasuke estaba con la cara tan inmutable como siempre, y ella estaba notablemente incomoda. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se iban a tomar esos dos en dar un paso seguro? O más bien ¿A caso Sasuke era emocionalmente inhabilitado? Porque sabia que si preguntaba, si fuera por Sakura, ellos ya estarían casados y con tres hijos… pero él era otro tema. Uno mucho más complicado.

Tal vez y necesitaba darle un pequeño empujoncito. Animarlo a salir de ese refugio donde estaban sus sentimientos al propio estilo Hatake. Sutil, pero letal.

Además, como siempre, tenia que salvarle el pellejo a Sasuke. Si Tsunade se enteraba que el azabache le había causado otro disgusto a Sakura, ella no dudaría ni dos segundos en golpear a aquel chiquillo. Y esta vez, Sasuke fiel a su aldea, no golpearía de vuelta a una de las personas que estuvo peleando porque él fuera aceptado nuevamente como shinobi de la hoja.

En ese momento, todos habían bajado para alcanzar a los demás y empezar a disfrutar de todo lo que el festival ofrecía.

Sasuke, de nuevo, observaba a una distancia prudente a Sakura. Él estaba junto con Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, y Hinata.

La pelirosa no estaba ahí por alguna razón, en cambio, estaba junto con la hermana de Gaara (cuyo nombre no recordaba), y TenTen a unos pocos metros de ellos. Las tres reían como si no se hubieran visto en años y tuvieran que ponerse al corriente con sus vidas. Sabia, por cosas que había oído por varios lugares, que Sakura hacia constantes viajes a Suna a ayudar en el hospital, o transportar desde las vacunas más recientes, o los nuevos antídotos de veneno. Por eso no le sorprendía ver a Sakura y a la chica de Suna hablando como amigas cercanas, y bueno, TenTen era los Konoha 11. Por supuesto que serian amigas.

La conversación en la que él se encontraba no le parecía ni la mitad de interesante de lo que la conversación de Sakura parecía. Ino les había estado insistiendo en que prestaran mucha atención al kimono de Hinata, porque al parecer era un kimono de alta calidad. Naruto era el único que realmente la escuchaba, y si Hinata se sonrosaba más empezaría a parecer un globo rojo. Shikamaru era bastante parecido a él. No por el poco interés en ese tipo de conversaciones, o eventos, si no porque su mirada igual se paseaba interesada en donde estaba la chica de Suna, así como la suya sobre Sakura. A juzgar por la conversación que Sakura y ella habían tenido, podía decir con seguridad que Shikamaru estaba parado en el mismo lugar que él. No encontraba como tomar la iniciativa con ella.

Un pequeño grito hizo que ambos hombres que se mantenían distraídos, prestaran atención a la conversación de su propio circulo.

Al estarle enseñando a Naruto como era cada pequeño detalle del kimono de Hinata, había desabrochado el ostentoso obi, y el grito venia de parte de Hinata, quien sostenía el kimono contra ella, evitando que se abriera.

—¡Ay no!—dijo Ino en una falsa preocupación, al menos para el gusto de Sasuke y Shikamaru—Naruto, por favor toma a Hinata por la cintura mientras yo amarro el obi de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron tanto Hinata como Naruto. Ella aún más sonrojada, y para la sorpresa de los demás, el rubio también estaba sonrojado.

—Si no lo sostienes, va a ser muy complicado que lo amarre bien. No queremos que el bonito kimono se arruine, o que Hinata tenga que retirarse a su casa a que le arreglen el obi. Se perdería mucho del festival.

—Esta bien, esta bien—le respondió de una vez, mientras subía sus manos con algo de duda, y las ponía con cuidado en la cintura de Hinata, sintiendo lo delgada que era.

Entonces Ino empezó a amarrar el obi con lentitud argumentando que se le deshacía el moño, o que era tan grande el obi, que era complicado amarrarlo. Mientras Naruto veía a un lado, y Hinata veía hacia el suelo, y ambos mantenían ese color rosa en su cara. Lo cierto era que la posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora, sin quitar que estaban bastante cerca.

Sasuke veía todo esto con una ceja levantada, el nivel de teatrismo de Ino era demasiado. Fue hasta que escuchó a Shikamaru darse una palmada en la frente que levantó la mirada. Shikamaru negaba mientras mantenía la palma de su mano en la frente y murmuraba "Tus planes locos, Ino".

Entonces entendió. La Hyuuga siempre había visto con adoración a Naruto, y sabia que las chicas eran amigas cercanas. Y si a eso le sumaba la manera en que Sakura se había "tropezado" jalando a Naruto en el proceso, haciendo que este acabara casualmente chocando suavemente contra Hinata, una vez que bajaron a reunirse con todos, entonces todo cobraba sentido. Era un vil plan de féminas para juntar a Naruto y Hinata.

Sí, el dobe podría usar bien un par de empujoncitos.

Iba a regresar su mirada al circo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, pero noto un pelo naranja en el circulo donde se encontraba Sakura. Y lo reconocía bien, era aquel tipo por quien se habían peleado Sakura y él. Tal vez no se habían peleado por él, pero sin duda él había sido la razón por la que Sasuke se había salido de sus casillas en solo un segundo, llevándolo a adoptar una actitud impulsiva que según él, había perdido hacia años. Pero no, seguía siendo tan impulsivo como antes, tal vez solo al suprimir sus emociones no había razones para serlo, solo había espacio para ser analítico. Pero tenia emociones nuevamente, y con ello, la impulsividad regresaba.

Temari y TenTen miraban gustosas como aquel hombre le decía algo a Sakura, y como esta, con una sonrisa tan amable como jamás lo había sido, asentía. Entonces ese espantoso nudo en el estomago se le formaba, y tenia ganas de hacer uso de su nuevo brazo. Todas esas emociones que ahora él bien reconocía como celos.

No sabia que había pasado entre esos dos en las dos semanas que él había estado fuera, pero no le gustaba, porque cualquier cosa que hubiera sido, los había hecho cercanos.

Seiya levantó una mano extendiéndosela a Sakura, y para sorpresa de Sasuke esta la aceptó, dándole su mano de vuelta. Ambos empezaron a caminar, perdiéndose entre toda la gente dentro de las atracciones del festival. Sentía que pronto iba a empezar a salirse fuego por las manos.

—Hey—dijo Kakashi, apareciendo entre Shikamaru y Sasuke, asustándolos a ambos.

—Kakashi ¿Cuál es tu problema?—le preguntó Sasuke irritado.

—Nada, nada más vengó a ayudar un poco. Shikamaru ¿Por qué no vas por Temari en vez de desgastarla con la mirada? Oí que ella se puso especialmente bonita hoy porque iban a verse.

Esta vez el sonrojado fue Shikamaru, quien no dudo en tomarle la palabra a Kakashi e ir con ambas chicas dejándolos a ellos dos relativamente solos. Ino había jalado a Naruto y Hinata dentro del festival, convenciendo a Sai de acompañarle, quien no dudo en aceptar. Mas aún así, ellos seguían rodeados de personas.

—¿Viste que bonita viene Sakura?

En seguida Sasuke lo volteo a ver con una cara que fue invaluable para él. Era una expresión casi cómica, una que hace años no veía. Lo veía como si con aquel comentario, Kakashi solo tratara de molestarlo, de hacerlo sentir vergüenza. Y funcionaba. Kakashi había sido el único que había presenciado el pequeño golpe que él le había dado a Sakura en la frente cuando se despidió de ella hacia un par de años. Kakashi sabia muchas cosas sobre él, y le preguntaba aquello como queriendo burlarse.

—¿Qué pretendes, Kakashi?

—Ya te lo dije, no pretendo nada. Solo supe que si alguien había apreciado lo bonita que esta, serias tú. Y por tu cara creo que no me equivoco.

—Tsk, me largo.

Sasuke había empezado a caminar, pero Kakashi lo sostuvo por el cuello del kimono jalándolo hacia él nuevamente.

—Tengamos una platica de hombre a hombre ¿Te parece?

—Si no tengo de otra…—murmuró rendido. Sabia que no se zafaría de él, y también sabia más o menos por donde iría aquella conversación, y no sentía muchas ganas de hablar de los pájaros y las abejas en ese momento.

Kakashi le hizo un ademan para que empezaran a caminar, y al igual que los demás, ellos empezaron a adentrarse al festival.

—Sakura es una mujer—Sasuke rodó los ojos—Y creo que todo mundo nota eso menos tú.

—¿Podemos ir al punto?

—No, creo fielmente que esto hay que explicártelo desde lo más básico para que lo entiendas por el resto de tu vida. Uno nunca sabe. A Naruto habrá que explicárselo por igual, yo creo.

—Como quieras.

—Además ¿a dónde irías? Naruto esta con la Hyuuga de pareja, y ellos están con Ino y Sai. Y por lo que vi, Sakura fue invitada por otro hombre a pasear por ahí.

Con esto Sasuke se tensó, y Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara. Tal vez no necesitaría explicarle mucho al muchacho después de todo.

—Retomando mi punto, Sakura es una mujer, y se volvió en una muy atractiva. No me malinterpretes con eso, pero es la verdad. Además que tú más que nadie conoce todas las cualidades que como persona tiene.

—Ajá.

—Pero te diré un secreto. No somos los únicos quienes lo notan. Sakura pasa el día entero rodeada de hombres, y yo he cachado a más de uno viéndola de una manera, que… no se acerca a una inocente. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?—Sasuke frunció el seño mientras lo veía. Quería entenderlo, pero evitaba hacerlo—Y cabe la casualidad que ella esta completamente soltera. Qué conveniente es para todos ellos.

—No esta soltera—dijo en un impulso—…del todo.

—No, claro que no. Ella te quiere, pero ¿Por cuánto más? Seiya es un hombre bastante atractivo, he oído hasta a Shizune y Tsunade decirlo, y resulta que él encuentra bastante fascinante a Sakura. De hecho, ellos andarán por ahí en este momento juntos.

Kakashi le sonrió amable, pero sombrío. Y ni si quiera fue eso lo que le causo a Sasuke un escalofrió. Si no que fueron el efecto de sus palabras. Su sensei puso su mano en su hombro, trayendo su atención nuevamente a él.

—Sabes que los apreció muchísimo, Sasuke. No quiero que esto acabe en desgracia. ¿Por qué no vas y simplemente le pides una cita en vez de dejar que pase el tiempo y ella decida darse una oportunidad de encontrar algo serio con alguien más?

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero asintió de una manera que fue casi imperceptible. Y entonces fue cuando Kakashi se sintió satisfecho. Por lo aturdida que se veía la mirada del Uchiha, y la manera en que sus palmas se cerraban en un puño, podía decir que él había entendido lo que conllevaba seguir jugando al gato y al ratón con la pelirosa.

—Además, no queremos que Sakura acabe con cualquier desconocido de por ahí—rió solo, y luego le acabó de dar una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke—Suerte.

Y con su típico "puf", Kakashi había desaparecido.

Siempre criticaba a Naruto por necesitar pequeños empujones u horas de explicaciones para que pudiera entender algo simple. Pero esta vez a él le había tomado que tanto él, como Kakashi, le explicaran los riesgos y pros que había en que de una vez formalizara con la pelirosa.

No estaba seguro aún si amaba en todo el sentido de la palabra a Sakura, pero por sus celos, sus ganas de observarla cada que podía y aquella horrorosa sensación que se formaba en su estomago cuando pensaba en ella, estando con alguien más, que lo que sentía por ella se acercaba mucho a lo que era amar. Recordaba lo que Kakashi le había dicho cuando su pelea contra Kaguya había acabado.

"No necesitas una razón para amar a alguien"

Y tal vez no existía una razón como tal, al menos para ella no, porque no existía alguna buena razón para que ella lo amara a él. Él tenia una lista infinita de razones para poder hacerlo. Empezando con todas las atenciones que tenia con él. Podría ser agresiva, pero con él no lo era, con él era suave, y cuidadosa. Desde su voz, hasta como dejaba que se acompañaran en silencio.

Tal vez no podía decir que la amaba porque él aún no acababa de entender el pleno significado de esa palabra, pero sabia que si había hecho lo que hizo cuando se fue, prometerle que la vería ver cuando regresara, era porque realmente quería aquello. La idea era regresar y buscarla, y estar con ella. Y así había sido.

Ella lo había encontrado a él, pero él no dudo en recibirla en sus brazos, y le agradó sentir aquel calor expandirse en su pecho cuando ella lo abrazó tan efusivamente. Porque al final de cuentas él no se podía imaginar estando con alguien más, y tal vez eso era amor. Al menos eso era amor para él.

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar a Sakura, y llevársela lejos del tal Seiya.

Saltó logrando remover con fuerza las diferentes cosas que colgaban en cada puesto. Así él había desaparecido en busca de ella.

-…-

-…-

-…-

No había pasado mucho, pero Ino seguía optimista de lograr el objetivo de la noche. Darle paso a la relación de Naruto y Hinata. Además tenia a Sai como su acompañante, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Y para varear, Sakura había hecho el favor de desaparecer hace un par de horas con Seiya. No tenia nada en contra de aquel muchacho, pero sí estaba en contra de las razones por las que Sakura estaba con él en sus tiempos libres.

Entendía que las cosas con Sasuke no eran fáciles, y ella seria la primera en aplaudirle a la pelirosa si un día llegaba gritando que había superado al fin a aquel hombre. Pero no lo estaba superando, solo estaba usando a Seiya para llenar el hoyo que el amor no correspondido de Sasuke había hecho durante todos esos años.

Eso acabaría mal, sin duda alguna. Seiya acabaría herido por ella, y Sakura acabaría sintiéndose culpable, además de miserable. Todo eso no estaría pasando si hace tantos años atrás su amiga hubiera superado a un viejo amor que no le había dado casi nada positivo a su vida.

Regresó la atención a sus amigos, y vio como Naruto y Sai discutían mientras Hinata se veía algo nerviosa, claramente sin saber como romper aquella discusión. Otra buena razón para que Sakura estuviera ahí, y no rondando con Seiya elevando sus ilusiones: controlar al par de animales que tenia por compañeros.

Cuando iba a caminar para ella misma tratar de parar la discusión, una mano se puso en su hombro deteniéndola. Volteo, y vio a Sasuke parado ahí, con una mirada impasible, y conteniendo una respiración agitada.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Has visto a Sakura?—dijo de una manera neutra, pero no era necesario que lo dijera de alguna otra manera. Que él preguntara por ella era suficiente razón para sacarle una enorme sonrisa a Ino.

—Estaba con Seiya en los puestos de destreza. Al menos ahí la perdí la ultima vez.

Y con otro salto que hizo que el largo pelo de Ino, que se encontraba suelto y ondulado, se alborotara por el ventarrón causado.

Con una mano volvió a acomodarse su pelo, y sonrió.

"Más te vale, Uchiha…".

-…-

-…-

-…-

**Fin de capitulo 5.**

**Me encanta saber que les esta gustando la historia! Les prometo aplicarme a la escritura a cada rato libre que pueda!**

**Espero leerlos, y a su opinión! Les mando un abrazo gigante!**


	6. Resultados

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, y mil veces más lo siento. He estado escribiendo a cada rato libre que encuentro, pero este no es lo único en lo que estoy trabajando por lo que se me es algo difícil. Pero no abandonare la historia, y tratare de dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia, y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo, y hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda! Gracias a todos por leer!**

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura llevaba toda la noche apreciando la belleza del festival. Su mirada seguía perdida en las luces adornando la noche, y de las familias y parejas riendo y disfrutando. Todos se merecían aquello. Todos habían sido parte de la reconstrucción de la aldea, y de una vida cotidiana.

Pero todo esto solo le servía de una distracción. Quisiera ser como el niño que reía, o los enamorados que no se soltaban, pero no lo era. En ese momento estaba con Seiya, mientras él trataba de ganarle un premio en un juego de pesca. En esas dos semanas había descubierto que era el chico más atento que jamás había conocido. Sabia que hábitos le molestaban, y sabia que comprarle de comer sin tan si quiera preguntar. Podía decir que era un chico fantástico, y que su estomago debería de dar vueltas cuando él la complementaba por lo bonita que se veía con el pelo largo, pero no lo hacia.

Todo mundo sabia que era lo que ella quería. Hasta Sasuke lo sabia. No era ninguno secreto, pero tampoco quería pasar una vida entera esperándolo. Tenia que vivir, tenia que experimentar, o al menos ese era el plan. Pero Ino tenia razón. Salir con Seiya con el plan de dejarse cortejar no estaba siendo buena idea, solo la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, con ganas de correr lo más lejos posible pidiendo perdón a gritos mientras desaparecía en la distancia.

Y en ese momento era por eso que dejaba que su mirada se perdiera entre los aldeanos y el festival. Así no tenia que ver a Seiya y recordar la infamia que estaba haciendo.

Suspiro pesadamente. Suponía que Sasuke ya se había ido del festival, o que andaría por ahí escondido de todos, viendo a distancia.

Seiya la sacó de sus pensamientos, y reclamó su atención cuando se enderezo para encararla.

—Creo que estos juegos son más difíciles de lo que pensé—soltó una ligera risa mientras se rascaba un poco atrás de la cabeza—Creí que te podría ganar algo.

Sakura le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo.

—Esta bien, a veces estos juegos son una farsa. Están hechos para hacerte perder.

—Dejare que eso me consuele en mi fracaso—dijo de una manera formal, que logró sacarle una pequeña risa a Sakura.

Puede que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que no lo encontrara como alguien agradable. Como un amigo.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó Seiya, y ella asintió ligeramente—Vamos, yo sé perfecto que te va a gustar.

Él le ofreció su brazo, y ella enredo el suyo en este volviendo a sentir esa incomodidad al estar tan cerca de él. Era como si su amor por Sasuke fuera tan grande, que construyo una burbuja alrededor suyo. Una que impedía a cualquier otro hombre de acercarse a ella con intenciones sin hacerla sentirse como si la estuvieran invadiendo sin su consentimiento.

Era verdaderamente molesto.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Ino, Sai, Hinata y Naruto acababan de salir de una improvisada casa de los sustos que algunos adolescentes habían hecho. Mas lo que había sido aterrador, no habían sido los mal hechos adornos, o predecibles sustos, si no la pelea que Ino y Naruto habían comenzado.

—Ino, tienes que decirme en este momento.

—¡No! No tengo.

—Sí tienes! Sasuke es MI mejor amigo!

—Por lo aferrado que eres a todo lo que tiene que ver con él, yo diría que más bien es tu novio.

En un segundo la cara de Naruto era de un suave rosa. No por vergüenza, si no por una ligera molestia.

—¡El teme no es mi novio!

—Ino tiene un punto. Siempre te obsesionas con todo lo que haga Sasuke—dijo Sai.

—Lo ves—continuo Ino—Todos saben que estas secretamente enamorado de Sasuke-kun. Pero eso no te da derecho a saber todo sobre él.

—No es mi novio! Pero después de todo lo que YO pase por traerlo de vuelta, tengo ese derecho—dijo haciendo un mohín como el de un niño pequeño.

—No, porque solo estropearas todo. Te conozco.

—No estropeare nada, solo tienes que decirme, Ino.

—No te diré para que corras de chismoso a buscarlo.

—Pues, si yo quisiera en este momento, podría correr a buscarlo como dices y preguntar yo mismo.

En un segundo el aura de Ino creció haciéndose completamente oscuro, y Naruto pudo jurar ver el fuego del infierno en sus ojos.

—Haz eso, y yo misma encontrare la manera de que Sasuke no te quiera cerca de nuevo.

—No te atreverías.

—Ve tras él, y veras como hago que eso pase.

—Ihhnnngg, INO, por favor!

—Naruto-kun—sonó por primera vez la voz de Hinata, mientras lo tomaba tímidamente por uno de sus brazos—Ino seguro tiene una buena razón para no decirte. Si fuera realmente importante, Sasuke-kun te diría a ti ¿No crees?

Naruto la había volteado a ver, escuchando atentamente todo lo que le había dicho. Por parte de Ino, ella veía a Hinata con estrellas en los ojos, completamente encantada con aquella iniciativa. Esa era la Hinata que ese plan necesitaba.

Sin más que decir, él se rindió y dio un suspiro.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Pero me acabare enterando Ino, ya veras.

—El punto es que en este momento no interrumpas a tu novio.

—¡Que no es mi novio!

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura estaba sentada junto a Seiya en una banca que habían encontrado. Ella se acababa una segunda cajas de dangos descaradamente. Si algo amaba de los festivales, es la enorme cantidad de diferentes tipos de dangos que existían. Y Seiya había sido increíblemente generoso al comprarle dos pequeñas cajas de estos.

—Sakura, espera un momento—le dijo Seiya.

Él levanto su mano con una servilleta hacia el rostro de Sakura, y delicadamente limpio la esquina derecha de sus labios. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que estaba manchada, como si aún fuera una niña pequeña.

Y fue en ese momento que lo inimaginable para ella sucedió. Sasuke parado enfrente de ellos, mientras Seiya acababa de limpiarle su boca. Si habían peleado por haberle dado un pasea al pelirrojo, no se quería imaginar en que problema estaría metida por aquello.

Seiya notó por igual la presencia de Sasuke, volteando a verlo, y en seguida sintiéndose come si se hubiera puesto una soga al cuello. Sabia que Sakura y él no tenían algo formal, pero se notaba a leguas que él la reclamaba como si fueran pareja de años. Y por la mirada que él le daba a la pelirosa, sabia que debía irse de ahí, y dejarlos.

—Creo… que te veré después—le dijo a Sakura.

—Seiya, yo—trató de decirle algo. Quería decirle que no tenia porque irse, y de esa manera darle una lección a Sasuke sobre las consecuencias que podrían existir si seguía con esa actitud. Pero también sabia que si hacia aquello, solo enredaría más las cosas entre ellos.

—Esta bien, entiendo. Te veré el lunes en el laboratorio.

Sakura le sonrió de una manera agradecida.

—Gracias por los dangos—le dijo cuando él ya se había parado para empezar a irse.

—Es un placer, Sakura.

Y sin una palabra más, Seiya comenzó a perderse poco a poco entre la multitud de personas, dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura viéndose el uno al otro, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Como ya era una costumbre, ella no entendía que pasaba con él. Llegaba a pararse, como un ser omnipotente frente a ella, asustaba al chico con quien ella se encontraba, y después no se dignaba a decir nada. Solo a atravesarla con su profunda mirada. Y eso comenzaba a irritarla.

Se paró decidida. Ella no iniciaría más sus interacciones. Sasuke era un hombre inteligente. Apostaba que su vocabulario era bastante amplio, y no lo lastimaría tratar de usarlo por una vez.

—Sasuke-kun, creo que será mejor que me busques cuando de verdad tengas intenciones de querer hablar.

La cara inmutable de Sasuke tuvo un ligero cambio, su expresión ahora era de sorpresa. Las palabras de Kakashi se hacían resonar en su cabeza _"Ella te quiere, pero ¿Por cuánto más?" _

Aquella respuesta solo confirmaba aquello. Puede que los sentimientos de Sakura estuvieran empezando a desaparecer. Ella siempre había sido un libro abierto para él, siempre podía ver el amor que le tenia en su mirada. Pero esta vez, viendo aquellos ojos verdes, no podía ver mucho de aquello. No podía descifrar que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sin aún recibir respuesta, Sakura solo giró para empezar a caminar hacia donde fuera. Fue cuando la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se detuvo, y lo volteo a ver.

—Tú dirás.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el seño un poco ante aquella respuesta. Se esperaba otra cosa. Tal vez un "Sí, tenemos que hacerlo" o algo parecido. Más no aquel duro _"Tú dirás"_

—Pero no aquí. Sígueme.

A Sasuke le costaba explicarse. Jamás había encontrado alguna razón valida para tener que hacerlo hasta ese momento, por lo que las palabras y él no llevaban una buena relación. Pero tenia que intentarlo. O mejor dicho, tenia que lograrlo en aquella ocasión. Las respuestas de Sakura indicaban como ella se estaba alejando de él, y no podía permitir aquello.

Ella se encontraba siguiéndolo entre la multitud del festival, y eso ya era bueno. Ella aún quería escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir.

Solo tenían que alejarse de todas esas personas, y él podría decir todo lo que tenia que decir. Solo de pensar en todo lo que tendría que decirle a la pelirosa, se le hacia algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta, y ahora, tener que hacerlo con gente a su alrededor, siendo testigos de todo, seria aún peor. Sabia que aquel argumento tendría un par de gritos por parte de ella, y eso sin duda llamaría demasiado la atención.

Al fin vio una salida del festival. Era un camino entre varios arboles, lo cual le sentaría mejor. Nadie tendría porque estar al final de aquel camino, fuere cual fuere. Y alejados de todos, tendrían la suficiente privacidad para hablar.

Sakura reconocía ese camino. Alguna vez, hace un par de años, en un festival de la aldea, Naruto y ella habían caminado por el mismo sendero. Llevaba a lo que era una gran vista de la aldea entera. Naruto y ella habían visto los fuegos artificiales por accidente en aquel lugar.

Llegaron al balcón que se escondía entre los arboles, y Sakura estaba honestamente sorprendida de no encontrarse con alguna parejilla compartiendo algún tipo de intimidad en aquel lugar, fuera de la vista de todos.

Pasaron un par de minutos de ambos observando el panorama de la aldea sin decir nada. Se habían tardado casi veinte minutos en llegar a aquel lugar, y ahora perdían más tiempo. Sakura frunció el seño un poco, pero luego se relajo.

Sasuke estaba dando algún tipo de iniciativa, y ella repentinamente no podía sentirse más desesperada. Muchos dirían que después esperar, literalmente, casi toda su vida por él, esos minutos que se iban gastando poco a poco no deberían de ser nada. Pero no podían estar más equivocados. Justamente por haber esperado tanto, al tener aquello tan cerca, casi pudiendo palparlo, era asfixiante no poder hacerlo, no poder al fin hacer posesión de uno de sus sueños más fervientes, y el único sueño que le quedaba por realizar.

A estas alturas, y sus cortos veinte años, ella había logrado volverse una kunoichi excepcional, con un puesto admirable en la sección medica de su aldea, y reconocida en las secciones medicas de las demás aldeas. En el mundo de los ninjas médicos, ella era alguien importante. Había logrado todo eso por su propio esfuerzo. Estaba al nivel de su maestra.

Y era reconfortante saber que había logrado todo eso. Y entonces, lo único que no había logrado aún en su vida era poder estar al lado de la persona que más amaba, en completa paz. Siempre pasaba algo, siempre había algo entre ellos. Y por eso cada segundo que pasaba sin que él dijera nada era desesperante.

Sasuke empezó a notar como el aura que rondaba alrededor de Sakura se volvía cada vez más pesada. Ella generalmente cargaría con una vibra ligera, como si ella supiera como flotar sobre el suelo que caminaba, y no le pudiese decir a nadie. Pero ahora parecía que sus pies estaban enterrados en el piso, incapaces de alzar vuelo. Y sabia que eso era por su culpa, pero él no había pensado en que le diría, ni si quiera como empezaría. Y ahora estaban ahí atorados.

Si no decía algo rápido…

Un audible suspiro de parte de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la volteara a ver. Podía ver su expresión exhausta.

—Me iré adelantando a la torre del Hokage para los fuegos artificiales. Nos vemos allá, Sasuke-kun.

Se voltea empezando a caminar lejos de él. No sabia que pretendía. Y si lo que pretendía era llevarla a un lugar apartado de todos para que ella pudiera volver a declararse, y él al fin pudiera corresponder… estaba equivocado. Ya le había dicho dos veces lo que ella sentía, y estaba segura que decirlo una tercera seria demasiado.

Solo había dado un par de pasos cuando Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca, evitando que avanzara más. Derrotada, bajó la cabeza mientras un par de lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Era suficiente. Ya no podía seguir evitando la verdad de sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Sasuke?—él solo frunció el seño sin entender, solo sabia que el tono de voz de Sakura era familiar para él. Era tristeza pura—No te entiendo. Un día llegas y estas presente, y luego te enojas, desapareces, y entonces me llevas solo para darme un trato silencioso. ¿Pretendes que yo pida perdón de algo?

—Sakura—la llamó, pero ella negó.

—No, basta ya. Si no pretendes estar conmigo, entonces solamente déjame ir de una vez. Lo entenderé, solo detente.

Con esto, el que tuvo suficiente fue él. Por la muñeca donde la tenia sostenida la jaló hacia él, y asegurándose de ser rápido, la tomo por ambos brazos pegándola a él.

—He tratado de hacer las cosas bien, Sakura—le dijo Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes seguían un poco presionados, mientras lagrimas no dejaban de salir. Aquello no iba a ser suficiente, necesitaba decir más—No sé como funcionan estas cosas, tú deberías saber eso.

—Pero no puedo dejar que regreses y me deseches cuando te sea conveniente.

—Esa no era mi intención. No sabia lo que estaba sintiendo ¿De acuerdo? Estaba enojado, y solo actué.

—¿Cada vez que te enojes huiras de mi? Eso no es sano, acabaras conmigo de esa manera. Si las cosas serán así yo creo que lo mejor seria…

Sakura no pudo acabar la frase sabiendo que significaba acabar de decir eso. Sasuke bajo la cabeza, y sorprendiéndola, recargo su frente en su hombro, y las manos que apretaban sus brazos con fuerza, soltaron el agarre para deslizarse, y abrazarla delicadamente. Tan delicadamente, que si ella quería, podría zafarse del abrazo sin uso de fuerza. Pero ni si quiera lo intento. Aquel gesto significaba mucho. Cuando Sasuke se comportaba tan cuidadosamente, significaba que era algo importante para él, algo que lo debilitaba.

—No—le susurró—Tal vez… las cosas no me han salido bien, tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero no será así siempre. Te prometo que, si no te rindes en mi, será como si estas semanas nunca hubieran pasado.

—¿Te estas declarando?—como respuesta, sintió que el suave agarre que la rodeaba, se tensaba, abrazándola con más fuerza, haciendo que la frente que descansaba en su hombro, se escondiera por completo en su cuello—¿Lo estas haciendo?—la pregunta no era para él, si no para si misma, que aún no salía de su asombro.

—Sí—dijo en otro susurro—Por algo te prometí que nos veríamos cuando regresara. Quiero esto.

Las lagrimas que por un momento se habían detenido, empezaron a salir con más intensidad mojando el pelo de Sasuke.

Sakura zafó sus brazos, que se habían mantenido inmóviles entre el pecho de Sasuke y el de ella, y los deslizó por los hombros de él, abrazándolo, quitando toda la distancia entre ellos, y ahora ella recargando su mejilla en uno de sus hombros.

—Eres tan complicado, Sasuke-kun.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Naruto veía a Ino incrédulo. No sabia que lo sorprendía más, lo que ella quería a hacer, o el favor que le estaba pidiendo.

Ino y él estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación privada. Sai y Hinata estaban en un puesto tratando de pedir algo de este. Por la cara que ella traía, y la sonrisa amable de Sai, al menos una sonrisa amable al estilo de Sai, se podía decir que Sai había dicho algo fuera de lugar sin ningún tipo de mala intención, y Hinata trataba de disimular su vergüenza.

—¿Quieres ir sola a ver los fuegos artificiales?—le preguntó Naruto.

—No, quiero ir con Sai. Y necesito que te quedes con Hinata. ¿O la quieres dejar sola?

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo Naruto en un pequeño puchero—Pero yo tengo que ver los fuegos artificiales en la torre del Hokage junto a Kakashi, y la vieja Tsunade. De hecho hasta Sai tiene que venir, él también esta invitado a la Torre.

—Mucho mejor, que Hinata tome el lugar de Sai. Hacemos esto, yo me llevo Sai, tú a Hinata, y le dices a Kakashi que Sai desapareció, y que Hinata estará con ustedes. Hinata estará segura con el Hokage, es la hija de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, tiene que estar segura. Y yo estaré segura porque Sai estará conmigo. Ve la lógica, Naruto.

—¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en Sai, Ino?—Ino no tardó en ponerse de un color rojo, y balbuceo un poco para entretenimiento de Naruto, quien en seguida empezó a sonreír zorrunamente—Te gusta, Sai. No sabia que te gustaban los raritos, Ino.

—Sai no es un rarito.

—Supongo que es tu gusto en hombres. Antes te gustaba Sasuke, y él tampoco es muy normal.

—Cierra la boca—le dijo indignada.

—Admite que te gusta Sai, y yo me llevo a Hinata para que tú y el raro se den sus besitos—Naruto paró los labios haciendo sonidos de pequeños besos, e Ino le dio una cachetada que lo desboco de su lugar por un segundo.

—Eres un impertinente.

—Vamos, Ino, dilo y tendrás lo que quieres.

Ino volteo a ver a Sai, quien seguía con esa misma sonrisa, y luego vio a Hinata, que se encontraba sonrosada y completamente nerviosa. Y no de la buena manera. Sai le estaba crispando los nervios. No podían dejarlos solos por mucho más tiempo o ella colapsaría desmayada por tanta sangre en su cabeza.

—Esta bien… Me gusta Sai—dijo en susurró.

—¿Qué? No te escuche.

—Que me gusta Sai—dijo un poco más alto.

—¿Segura Ino?

—Deja de retar a tu suerte—le dijo enojada. Esta vez, Naruto le dio una sonrisa sincera.

—Hinata, Sai, vengan!—los llamó el rubio. Ellos en seguida fueron hasta ellos. Hinata con mucha más velocidad que Sai—Sai ¿crees que te puedas quedar con Ino? No encontramos a los demás, y no seria buena idea dejar a las dos solas. Tú quédate con Ino, y yo me llevare a Hinata.

—¿Kakashi-san no se molestara?—le preguntó Sai.

—No, estoy seguro que entenderá. Hasta estará contento de que somos unos caballeros, y no dejamos a las damas solas.

—Claro, he leído algo sobre la caballerosidad. A las mujeres les agrada ¿No es así?

Tanto Hinata como Ino asintieron.

—Entonces es un sí—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—Cuídense, chicos. Los veremos después del festival. Vámonos, Hinata.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata por los hombros mientras le sonreía a Ino y a Sai, en especial a Ino, mientras jalaba a la Hyuuga con él, para llevársela de ahí.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban uno al lado del otro. No estaban tomados de la mano, ni ella tomándolo por el brazo, o él con su mano en la espalda baja de ella. Estaban empezando. Y no era necesario decir que no querían que todos se enteraran apenas habían empezado. Querían poder darle a su relación aunque fuera un poco de privacidad, mantenerla intacta.

Llegaron a la Torre del Hokage, y Sasuke le cedió el pasó. Ella ahora caminaba adelante, y él atrás de ella como un velador.

Así como había llegado Sakura al principio, el balcón se encontraba igual de vació. Y tenia que admitir que se sentía irremediablemente nerviosa. Oficialmente tenia una relación seria con Sasuke, y estaban completamente solos.

Lo volteo a ver de reojo. Se podía notar que él estaba completamente calmado, no se inmutaba por la situación, y mucho menos se inmutaría en querer decir algo. Él no era del tipo conservador, no necesitaba descubrirlo.

Tal vez deberían acercarse al balcón, y simplemente esperar a que alguien más llegara, o esperar a que los fuegos artificiales empezaran. Se sentía tonta de estar tan nerviosa, pero realmente nunca había estado en esa situación con Sasuke, jamás se habría imaginado que llegarían a formalizar, y menos de la manera tan sentimental en que lo habían hecho. No sabia a que se procedía. Le gustaría poder hablar con Ino en ese momento para preguntar como se supone que actuara.

Y si lo pensaba, Sasuke y ella eran la pareja más extraña de todo el mundo. Estaban juntos, pero aún no tenían la confianza que unas personas relacionadas románticamente deberían tener. Que dilema el suyo.

Pero como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, Shizune atravesó las puertas de la entrada del balcón, caminando apuradamente hacia ellos.

—Perdón, no creí que llegara alguien a tiempo. Hasta llegue a apostar que todos llegarían cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaran. Síganme.

—¿Seguirte?—preguntó Sakura extrañada—Creí que veríamos los fuegos artificiales aquí.

—Bueno, mi lista me marca otra cosa. No creo que sea muy preocupante. Vamos.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke en busca de algún comentario o pensamiento de aquello, pero el azabache solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y empezó a seguir a Shizune. A Sakura no le quedó más que hacer lo mismo.

Regresaron al interior de la torre, yendo ente un par de pasillos y caminaron por unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban claramente hacia arriba. Tal vez aquello tenia sentido, entre más arriba estuvieran, mejor verían los fuegos artificiales. Al llegar, la sorpresa de Sakura fue gigantesca. Aquel balcón era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el balcón en el que anteriormente estaban. Y solo había dos asientos. Los nervios se le subieron más a la garganta.

Se volteó con intenciones de preguntarle a Shizune de que se trataba aquello, pero ella ya no estaba, y la puerta estaba cerrada. Sudo frio.

Al contrario de ella, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los dos lugares observando la aldea. Para él era mucho más cómodo estar apartados de todo sin que lo molestaran. Mucho más porque su única compañía era su ahora novia, y no sentía le necesidad de tener a más gente a su alrededor. Así se sentía tranquilo y es lo que a él más le agradaba.

Volteo a ver a Sakura, quien estaba claramente nerviosa asomándose por todos los ángulos posibles del balcón. Le gustaba que estuviera nerviosa al estar sola en su presencia. Eso significaba que el efecto que él tenia en ella seguía siendo significante y eso le daba cierta gratificación a su ser.

En un punto, ella logró tener un buen ángulo del balcón principal y vio a Temari y los demás en este. Quería gritarles para que los notaran. Sabia perfectamente que ella podía hacer uso de sus habilidades y salir de ahí en un salto, pero su intención era que alguien más los acompañara para que no estuviera tan intranquila. No que pareciera que estaba huyendo de Sasuke, por lo que irse ahí tan abruptamente era un no cerrado. Mucho más ahora que sabia lo fácil que era ofender a aquel hombre.

Iba a gritarle a Temari y Gaara para llamar su atención, pero entonces su mirada fue atrapada por Naruto, quien jalaba por la muñeca a Hinata. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó. No podía creer lo que veía. No sabia lo que había hecho Ino, pero era un genio.

—Naruto y Hinata vienen juntos. Ino lo logró—dijo en un suspiro feliz—Sasuke levantó una ceja sorprendido. Sabia que los juegos de Ino no eran más que un plan para juntar a ambos chicos, pero que Sakura también estuviera involucrada no lo vio venir.

—¿También eres parte de eso?—le preguntó. Ella volteo con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, podemos decir que fue mi idea. No le vayas a comentar a Naruto nada, por favor. Esto fue un favor que me pidió Hinata. Ella… siempre ha tenido sentimientos por él.

—Sola se ha condenado al peor futuro—Sakura no pudo evitar reír y regresar su mirada a la pareja.

—No, ambos serán buenos uno para el otro. Ella realmente lo amas ¿Sabes? Serán muy felices.

Sasuke se quedó callado por unos segundos meditando las palabras de su compañera. Entendía porque Sakura había accedido a ayudar a Hinata si lo ponía de esa manera. Ella se veía a si misma en la Hyuuga. Un amor no correspondido. Claro que aquel amor ya era correspondido, y tal vez de ahí nacía el querer ayudarla a que sus sentimientos también fueran correspondidos.

—Además esto significa que Ino-cerda se quedó sola con Sai. Seguro la muy aprovechada tratara de sacarle a Sai el beso de la buena suerte.

—¿Beso de la buena suerte?

—Sí. Se supone que en una celebración, si besas a alguien a la media noche, eso les traerá suerte a ambos.

Se quedaron viendo por un segundo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro por un momento. Sin poder aguantar la fuerza de la oscura mirada de Sasuke, Sakura volteo la cara con un sonrojo, y a un paso tímido, completamente ajeno a su personalidad, se sentó en el otro lugar que había, junto a él.

Se quedaron entonces en silencio. Sasuke meditando sus palabras, y Sakura rendida en tratar de llamar la atención de alguno de sus compañeros. Era obvio que si llamaba a alguien, Naruto reaccionaria y podría dejar a Hinata a un lado por ponerse a discutir, o a molestar a Sasuke. Para el rubio era simplemente imposible tener al Uchiha cerca e ignorarlo. Y era lo mismo para Sasuke. Por más que él dijera que Naruto era un insoportable de lo peor era obvio que encontraba entretenidas sus discusiones. Lo que significaba que si bajaban con todos, él entonces se perdería de ella, dándole su atención a Naruto. Ninguno de los podía estar cerca del otro sin causar algún revuelo.

Si lo pensaba así, había sido una gran idea ponerlos por separado. Veri años fuegos artificiales de manera intima con Sasuke. Aquello era demasiado bueno.

Al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, fue sorprendida por el primer boom de los fuegos artificiales. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, y sus ojos se iluminaron de varias maneras diferentes. Con una inercia que parecía venir del espectáculo de luces, ella se levantó de su lugar recargándose en el barandal, maravillada por lo que veía.

—¿No son preciosos, Sasuke-kun?—le preguntó como una niña pequeña.

Sintió la presencia de él a su lado, y sonrió aún más. Era una noche preciosa.

—Sakura—la llamó Sasuke.

Ella volteo, solo para encontrarse con las manos de él en cada uno de sus brazos, y lo siguiente que sintió fue unos suaves labios presionados sobre los de ella. Abrió los sorprendida por un segundo, pero después decidió tomar el momento. Pasó sus manos por los hombros de Sasuke correspondiendo el beso, y causando que las manos de él bajaran a su cintura. Su beso de la buena suerte.

Definitivamente aquella era una noche que jamás olvidaría.

-…-

-…-

-…-

**Fin del Capitulo 6.**

**Nuevamente perdón por mi irresponsable tardanza! Espero que les agrada y me dejen sus opiniones en la historia!**


End file.
